L'Humanité n'est pas la meilleure partie de l'Homme
by Scriboulette
Summary: Stiles est bavard, hyperactif, sarcastique et curieux. Stiles est humain. Stiles est le plus fragile, parce que Stiles n'est pas un loup. Mais la fragilité de sa condition ne résume pas tout. Stiles a beaucoup à offrir et le meilleur n'est pas son humanité. [Post Saison 2] [Two Shot/ Bonus]
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour les louloups!_

 _Me voilà de retour parmi vous! J'ai eu pas mal de déboires avec ma connexion internet. Je suis même soulagée que ce soit terminé pour le moment. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais avoir l'esprit tranquille avec ça. Peut-être fin février._

 _Et pour ceux qui se pose la question. Non je n'ai pas abandonné Fleur de Lune, le prochain chapitre est en correction. Donc je reprendrais sa publication le vendredi comme habituellement._

 _Désolé pour l'attente, la frustration et autre. Mais pour vous faire patienter je vous poste ce two shot que j'ai au chaud depuis plusieurs semaines._

 _Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens pas_

 _Sham en sucre que j'aime et que j'adore a encore fait une bêta extraordinaire. Ovation à son travail._

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Alpha, bêta, oméga, au bout de trois ce ne sera pas toi**

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cantine quand Stiles s'exclama soudainement :

_ Je fais partie de cette meute, non ?

Ils s'étaient tous interrompus dans leur conversation active pour regarder le jeune homme sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, si soudainement, il se posait cette question. Mais ils finirent par tous plus ou moins opiner.

_ Quelle place ai-je dans la meute ?

_ Et bien tu es...

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que je demande ça, buddy.

Stiles avait interrompu Scott tout en fixant intensément les autres membres de la meute. Isaac et Boyd se regardèrent gênés. Erica avait un grand sourire carnassier, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, trop contente de pouvoir donner la réponse, c'est Jackson qui s'en chargea.

_ Tu es l'oméga. Tu as tout de l'oméga. Même hors de la meute.

Stiles, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui quand il avait pris la parole, le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de baisser son regard sur son plateau-repas.

_ Le souffre-douleur donc, souffla-t-il avant de se lever, son plateau en main et le cœur lourd.

_ Stiiiles.

_ Non Scott, je crois que, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Scott lança une œillade assassine au loup qui avait parlé alors que Stiles quittait la table pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Jackson, tu es vraiment trop con.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

_ Va te faire foutre, c'est peut-être ton cas, mais ce n'est pas celui de tout le monde.

_ Scott, tu dois avouer que Jackson a raison, intervint Isaac.

_Non ! Si vous n'étiez pas si nombrilistes, vous vous seriez rendu compte que Stiles n'est pas l'oméga !

_ Scott, tu dis ça parce que Stiles est ton meilleur ami. Mais Stiles est l'oméga, renchérit Erica.

_Allez tous vous faire foutre, vous ne le méritez pas ! s'énerva le bêta en sortant à son tour.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles était en train de ranger ses affaires de chimie dans son casier en râlant. Il détestait vraiment Harris et ne se gênait pas pour le maugréer dans sa barbe (inexistante), en donnant de violents coups avec son livre pour qu'il rentre alors que rien n'obstruait son entrée. Faute de pouvoir encastrer la tête de cet homme désagréable dans un mur pour faire taire cette bête assoiffée de sang et de vengeance, il s'en prenait à ce pauvre livre. Mais si, vous savez, cette bête, celle qui monte par vagues dans votre corps, voulant prendre possession de celui-ci pour vous faire dire ou faire des choses agréables pour vous, beaucoup moins pour l'autre. Il referma la porte violemment et sursauta brusquement sur le côté en hurlant.

Lydia était là.

Adossée contre la rangée de casiers métalliques, à attendre qu'il referme le sien en le regardant maintenant de manière trop déterminée pour que Stiles ne se sente pas en danger.

_ Lydia ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda l'adolescent en riant nerveusement.

Elle le toisa encore un moment et plus les secondes s'égrainaient, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand la jeune femme avait ce regard.

_ Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir... Si je dois faire partie de la meute...

Elle pointa son index sur lui et continua :

_ Ça ne va pas être possible !

D'abord, il la regarda sans comprendre puis il regarda sa propre personne et se rendit compte qu'elle parlait de lui.

_ Hey ! protesta-t-il

_ Je t'interdis de te raser les cheveux une minute de plus. C'est inenvisageable.

_ Je ne te...

_ In. Ter. Dit. Tu as compris. Ose seulement y penser et je te le ferai payer cher. On en reparle dans six mois.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

Elle repartit – non sans faire ce mouvement si particulier avec ses cheveux – avec cette démarche, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Il frissonna en se promettant à lui-même de ne pas tenter de lui désobéir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Un jour, alors que Stiles faisait ses courses dans la supérette du centre-ville, il aperçut du coin de l'œil, Jackson indécis devant le rayon frais. Il décida de l'ignorer. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que le loup avait lâché la bombe et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver face à cet idiot. Il n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié le capitaine de leur équipe, c'était pire depuis l'incident. C'est donc en parfaite logique qu'il se déplaça à l'autre bout du magasin pour mettre le maximum de distance entre eux.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était en train de choisir entre deux paquets de filets de poulet. Quelqu'un se posta juste devant lui et se racla la gorge. Jackson.

Stiles soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Tu m'en diras tant. Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

Le loup hocha la tête, un peu sur ses gardes. L'humain de leur meute semblait faire du sarcasme.

_ Attends. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de mon aide ? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as eu personne à martyriser aujourd'hui et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te défouler ? Après tout, c'est vrai, je suis l'oméga.

Le blond grimaça, bien sûr venant de Stiles, c'était évident qu'il le lui renverrait dans les dents. Il allait devoir ramer.

_ Non, j'ai... j'ai quelqu'un qui vient à la maison ce soir et... et je ne sais pas cuisiner. Scott m'a déjà dit que tu étais doué pour ça.

Stiles se mit à rire de manière moqueuse.

_ Waouh, Jackson aux fourneaux, ça doit être quelque chose en effet. Tu veux impressionner Lydia ?

_ Ce n'est pas Lydia.

_ Oh. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Et tes parents ?

_ Mes parents ne sont pas là, et ils ne cuisinent jamais, ils se font toujours livrer.

_ Donc tu veux impressionner quelqu'un...

_ Non ! C'est juste que... Écoute laisse tomber, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toute manière.

Le capitaine de Lacrosse commençait déjà à faire demi-tour et Stiles soupira de nouveau. Un jour, sa bonté le perdra.

_Attends ! Tu m'as entendu refuser ?

Jackson tourna brusquement la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir et Stiles trouva ça immédiatement amusant. Rien que pour ça, ça méritait qu'il l'aide, après tout, Stiles étant ce qu'il est, il était très curieux de connaître l'identité de la personne pour laquelle Jackson se donnait tant de mal. Il poussa donc son caddie vers lui et lui lança une œillade pleine de suffisance. Ce qui, bien évidemment, perdait en crédibilité avec sa tignasse folle depuis que Lydia avait frappé. Intérieurement, il avait hâte que les quatre prochains mois passent, et vite.

_ Tu sauras mon ami que je me suis énormément documenté sur les loups. C'est fascinant, vraiment. Ils ont un fonctionnement et une structure sociale qui est tout à fait enviable. Tout est orchestré pour que chacun puisse vivre heureux et épanoui. Ils n'hésitent jamais à se venir en aide car le maître mot d'une meute, c'est l'amour.

_ Stiles, tu vires mièvre.

L'humain se stoppa un instant pour réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Peut-être bien. Tout ça pour dire, que je ne comprends pas votre réticence à vous ouvrir les uns les autres dans la meute Hale. C'est déroutant, vous y perdez plus que vous n'y gagnez. Bon ! Parlons peu, parlons bien. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux préparer ?

Devant le regard bovin du loup, Stiles comprit que l'exercice serait plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas en particulier ?

Jackson n'avait absolument pas changé d'expression et l'adolescent se demanda un moment si son cerveau était vraiment fonctionnel.

_ Ok~

Stiles se retint de soupirer à nouveau parce que là, ça devenait chronique. L'ancien Kanima avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il réfléchit un moment et décida de partir sur un plat simple. Il n'allait pas faire du sucré salé ou des saveurs singulières parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus enfoncer le jeune homme. Il allait faire quelque chose de simple pour que son camarade puisse le refaire si le cœur lui en disait.

_ Bon. Poisson ou viande ?

_ Viande.

_ Bien. On va peut-être réussir à communiquer tous les deux finalement, se moqua Stiles.

Il attrapa quelques ingrédients, fit plusieurs fois le tour dans le magasin et quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking à charger leurs voitures respectives, Jackson fit de nouveau son regard vide de toute vie.

_ Quoi ? s'impatienta l'hyperactif.

_ Tu viens chez moi ?

_ Heeeeiiiinn ? Mais je pensais que TOI, tu viendrais chez moi.

Il vit Jackson baisser la tête et Stiles comprit.

_ Oui. J'oubliais, tu veux impressionner quelqu'un. Bon, laisse-moi déposer tout ça chez moi et je te rejoins.

Jackson attendait en faisant les cent pas devant l'entrée. Et quand à un kilomètre de la maison, il entendit le son caractéristique de la Jeep, il se calma légèrement. Dès que l'hyperactif arriva à deux mètres de la maison, il lui sauta littéralement dessus pour le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine tout équipée. Jackson n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on aurait pu qualifier de patient, loin de là.

_ On fait quoi maintenant ? attaqua-t-il.

_ Je vais t'apprendre à faire des courgettes farcies. C'est le premier plat que j'ai appris avec ma mère, avant qu'elle ne décède. Elle était complètement dingue de cuisine française.

Stiles sortit ce dont ils auraient besoin et demanda les couteaux, les planches à découper et un saladier au blond. A son plus grand soulagement, celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'expression vide qu'il avait depuis le début de la mâtinée et avait sorti le matériel. Pendant un instant, il devait avouer qu'il avait craint que le jeune homme ne connaisse pas sa propre cuisine. Stiles prit le temps de montrer au blond comment on coupait et vidait une courgette ronde avant de lui confier la lourde tâche du découpage des légumes.

Après plusieurs plaintes et coups de couteau partis sur les doigts, le loup se mit à grogner de manière plus franche au point de laisser de grandes marques sur la pauvre planche neuve, ce qui n'arrangeait rien au problème. Surtout quand Stiles se mit à rire doucement. Le blond le fusilla du regard et l'hyperactif finit par s'excuser en se plaçant derrière lui et poser sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer.

_ Regarde, tu dois avoir le poignet lâche, mais ferme, tu dois pouvoir faire des mouvements fluides et couper en même temps. Tes couteaux sont bien aiguisés, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre plus de force que nécessaire. Tu dois donner de l'amour à ta cuisine. L'amour est l'ingrédient essentiel à un plat bien réussi. Si tu te mets en colère contre ce que tu manges, cela aura un mauvais goût. Et tu ne veux pas que ça ait un mauvais goût. Avec ton autre main, là, comme ça, expliqua-t-il tout en prenant son autre main. Tu exerces une pression suffisante pour maintenir ta carotte en place, mais pour glisser sur elle. Garde toujours la main fermée dans cette position. Ça évite les accidents et tu gardes une bonne précision. Je sais que tu es un loup-garou et que tu cicatrises à la vitesse de la lumière, mais c'est toujours désagréable de se couper, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond opina, très concentré sur les mouvements et les explications de l'humain. Il eut un drôle de sentiment au fond de la poitrine. Pendant un moment fugace, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir des moments comme celui-là avec ses parents. Stiles expliquait bien. Il était patient et gentil avec lui, alors qu'il s'était toujours montré désagréable avec l'adolescent.

Il lui rendit le contrôle sur les légumes et repartit couper les siens. Stiles l'avait laissé mélanger la mixture de chair à saucisse, de légumes et autres condiments. Il lui révéla que c'était toujours meilleur quand on y mettait les mains (propres) parce que c'est avec les mains que tout passe. Et Jackson leva les yeux au ciel parce que Stiles virait définitivement mièvre. Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait adoré plonger ses mains dans la mixture gluante – à cause de l'œuf qu'il venait d'y incorporer – et que Stiles était très pédagogue.

Après avoir fini les fournées de muffins aux cœurs coulants et reçu les indications pour cuire les courgettes, Jackson avait tout naturellement emmené Stiles dans son atelier où il bricolait énormément d'objets en tout genre. Stiles avait été impressionné et lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'il était vraiment doué. Ses yeux pétillaient et il examinait certaines de ses créations sous tous les angles. Il les commentait, beaucoup, et bien. Ce qui avait gonflé son cœur de joie. Son avis avait de l'importance, là, maintenant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait montré tout ça au garçon, car personne n'avait jamais mis un pied dans son atelier mis à part peut-être...

_ Jackson ?

L'interpellé se figea et Stiles reposa la lampe qu'il avait dans les mains.

_ Isaac est celui que tu voulais impressionner ?

_ Non.

_ Dans ce cas, on peut faire une partie de Call of Duty, ce sera cool à trois.

_ Non, tu dois partir, objecta le loup en le dirigeant vers la porte arrière de son atelier.

_ Mais...

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il te voie avec moi.

_ Donc, c'est lui que tu veux impressionner, tu sais je ne juge pas...

_ Non ! C'est ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un pense que je t'aime bien... que je suis... comme toi.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

Les deux garçons retinrent leur respiration. L'un parce qu'il avait le cœur lacéré et l'autre parce qu'il avait senti les changements chez l'autre adolescent.

_ Va te faire foutre, Jackson. Tu es vraiment un pauvre con ! J'espère que tu étoufferas avec ton riz de merde. En attendant, oublie-moi !

Stiles partit en claquant la porte et le loup reposa sa tête contre le panneau laqué. Merde ! Pourquoi il avait comme la désagréable impression d'avoir dit à sa mère qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui donne jamais naissance ? Il frappa contre la porte close de rage avant de se diriger vers le salon pour rejoindre son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec ? Ça sent Stiles dans ta cuisine.

_ Ouais, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu après avoir cuisiné pour tu sais qui. Mais il m'a foutu les nerfs en boule ce con.

_ Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais te calmer un peu avec lui, il ne mérite pas que tu t'acharnes autant.

Jackson le regarda choqué.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Tu le défends maintenant ? C'est un oméga, c'est à ça que ça sert, un oméga !

_ Non, il m'énerve aussi par moments, mais vas-y doucement, c'est tout.

Jackson avait envie d'hurler, il avait vraiment tout foiré.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Lydia lui avait interdit de se couper les cheveux. Ça l'avait tellement démangé d'utiliser ce que la jeune femme n'avait de cesse d'appeler « l'engin du diable », qu'il avait fini par broyer la tondeuse à cheveux, à coups de batte de baseball. Sur le moment, ce fut très libérateur, ensuite, il avait eu envie de pleurer. Oui, parce que maintenant il avait officiellement la coupe d'un Playmobil mal brushingué, ou – quand il était dans ses bons jours – à un rockeur des années 60-70.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il la vit adossée contre sa fidèle Jeep en sortant des cours, un mercredi midi. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas méfiant. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

_ La punition est levée ? demanda Stiles d'un air enfantin dans l'espoir de faire rire la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci lui lança un regard tellement insondable et froid qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer avec Derek.

_ Je vois que tu as suivi mes instructions. Maintenant, tu vas me suivre. Il est hors de question que je monte... dans cette... chose, indiqua la banshee en lorgnant la Jeep de manière dédaigneuse.

Stiles exhala de l'air en se répétant plusieurs fois qu'on ne devait pas frapper les femmes, tout en suivant la rousse dans sa voiture tout terrain à elle. Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent en ville. La jeune femme s'était garée et l'entraînait déjà chez un coiffeur.

_ Oh ! Wow ! Stop ! J'ai pas les moyens pour un coiffeur. Pourquoi tu crois que je me rase la tête ? s'exclama l'adolescent en arrêtant Lydia qui ouvrait déjà la porte du commerçant.

Elle se retourna et soupira, exaspérée.

_ Bien sûr que je le sais, aujourd'hui tout est à mes frais, et tu ne discutes surtout, mais alors, surtout pas. Je refuse d'avoir honte de toi alors, on va remédier à certaines choses.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur sans que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La banshee alla directement voir l'un des coiffeurs présents, ils semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps au vu des sourires complices et du langage corporel de chacun. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut installé sans ménagement par son « amie ? » sur l'un des sièges à disposition et l'homme commença à étudier sa tignasse. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Un coup de ciseau et puis, c'était fini. Mais quand il reçut une pichenette de la jeune femme, il comprit que pour ces deux-là, ça ne se résumait pas à cela. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir mouillé, coupé, rasé, séché, coupé de nouveau, nettoyé son visage et ses épaules, il put s'observer dans le miroir. Et cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Il pouvait dire que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une coupe de cheveux. Il se trouvait même beau comme ça.

_ Wouah ! Merci Lydia. C'est très sympa de ta part. Je n'ai plus qu'à récupérer ma Jeep et demain, je pourrai impressionner tout le monde avec ma magnifique crinière de beau gosse.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Lydia le retint par le bras.

_ Qui a dit que c'était fini ?

_ Je...heu...

_ Maintenant, on va s'occuper de ces frusques que tu ne devrais même pas envisager de porter. Allez, suis-moi.

_ Quoi ? Mais j'adore mes fringues ! s'indigna le jeune homme.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui lança un regard polaire.

_ C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton aussi froid que ses yeux.

_ Non ? essaya Stiles peu sûr de lui.

_ Si, c'est une blague, ça doit être une blague, tu as compris ? s'indigna la rousse sur le même ton.

_ D'accord ! C'est une blague, capitula-t-il, tenant à sa vie.

_ Bien.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

Et quatre heures plus tard, le jeune homme croulait sous les sacs et boîtes en tout genre. Il était fatigué. Pire que les entraînements de Crosse avec Finstock. Il allait brandir le drapeau blanc quand il heurta la blonde vénitienne faisant tomber la moitié de ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour ramasser les choses à terre, il sentit la main de Lydia contre son épaule. Comme pour se retenir à lui. Surpris, il redressa donc, son regard dans la même direction que celui de l'adolescente et se figea à son tour.

Là, devant eux, sur le trottoir d'en face. Jackson et Allison échangeaient un baiser très enflammé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits, contrairement à la jeune femme qui avait désormais, les larmes aux yeux. Il se posta devant elle, l'obligeant de ce fait à détourner le regard de ce spectacle et posa ses charges à terre pour lui essuyer le coin des yeux. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son buste et se mit à pleurer silencieusement tout en cachant son visage tout contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que l'hyperactif ne sente son t-shirt sérieusement humidifié.

_ Allez. On rentre, dit-il d'une voix douce qui ne permettait aucun refus.

La jeune femme opina avant de renifler, essuya vaillamment ses larmes, et aida l'adolescent à ramasser leurs achats pour repartir vers la voiture. Une fois rentrés chez Stiles, ils déposèrent tout dans sa chambre et le jeune homme ramena un grand sac-poubelle à Lydia.

_ Voilà, tu as un ciseau sur le bureau. Tu peux fouiller dans mon armoire et jeter tout ce que tu juges être un « suicide vestimentaire » et tu peux même te défouler et les déchiqueter si le cœur t'en dit. Moi, je vais aller te préparer un petit quelque chose.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, Lydia prit la parole.

_ Stiles ? Merci.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, se gratta l'arrière du crâne un peu gêné et partit s'atteler à la tâche. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine au départ, ce fut silencieux. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, il entendait les cintres tomber au sol, des bruits mats le faisant redresser la tête, le son déchirant de ses vêtements mourants, les gémissements plaintifs de la jeune femme, des propos inintelligibles, des cris de victoire ou furieux, des sanglots et pour finir, le tout mélangé. Quand il monta voir la banshee, deux mugs à la main, il la trouva complètement échevelée au centre de la pièce alors que la chambre, elle, était dans un ordre plus qu'exemplaire si on omettait le sac maintenant plein, trônant à côté de la rousse. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle elle avait réussi cet exploit, mais il pouvait lui tirer son chapeau. Vraiment.

Elle souffla sur une de ses mèches de cheveux pour la remettre en place. Et commença à rire en voyant la tête que faisait Stiles. Ce qui contrastait grandement avec son maquillage dégoulinant sur ses joues encore humides. Son rire était communicatif parce que Stiles se mit à rigoler à son tour. Elle était belle cette femme, même dans la douleur. Jackson ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait. Allison était bien pâle à côté de ce rayon de soleil. Il finit par se reprendre et lui tendit l'un des mugs encore chauds.

_ Merci.

Elle porta la boisson à ses lèvres et finit par le regarder, surprise.

_ C'est bon. C'est doux et piquant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je ne révèle pas mes secrets, jeune fille.

_ C'est le meilleur chocolat que j'ai bu.

_ Personne ne devrait pouvoir foirer un chocolat chaud.

_ Jackson n'a jamais su cuisiner.

_ Jackson aurait une licorne devant les yeux qu'il penserait que c'est un petit poney.

La rousse se redressa sur ses jambes après avoir fini sa boisson.

_ Tu devras faire comme je t'ai dit. Interdiction de t'habiller comme un sac. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps ça viendra. Après tout, j'ai décidé que tu serais mon ami bi-gay.

_ Je ne suis pas... L'hyperactif s'interrompit de lui-même en voyant l'air de la banshee qui voulait dire « tu ne me la feras pas »

_ Danny m'a tout raconté Stiles, inutile d'essayer.

Traître !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre afin de se rendre à la salle de bain pour rattraper ce désastre. Mais quand elle arriva devant le chambranle, elle se retourna vers son ami.

_ Stiles ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je comprends ce que Scott disait maintenant. Derek a vraiment de la chance.

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus et l'hyperactif regarda le vide pendant un moment sans comprendre. Premièrement, il ne savait pas ce que Scott avait bien pu leur dire. Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que Derek avait à voir là-dedans ? Le shérif, lui, choisit ce moment pour rentrer avec son nouvel adjoint, Jordan Parrish. Il descendit pour le saluer et sut immédiatement que c'était un homme brave et bienveillant. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient commencé une conversation plus ou moins animée, l'adolescente finit par les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Et ce jour-là, Stiles put assister à un coup de foudre sous son toit, alors que Lydia, trop occupée à faire bonne figure à cause de son cœur brisé, ne se rendit compte de rien.

L'adolescent sourit car il sut que cet homme-là, oui, celui-là, redonnerait de l'éclat au magnifique rayon de soleil qu'était Lydia. Jusqu'à son épanouissement total. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant. De temps, de patience et de beaucoup d'imagination. Jackson n'avait fait que rendre sa liberté à cet oiseau rare. Et Jordan en serait le premier reconnaissant.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Erica n'était pas le genre de personne à faire dans la demi-mesure. Elle aimait entièrement comme elle détestait de tout son être. Elle s'effaçait complètement ou se montrait jusqu'à la pointe de ses griffes. Mais sous tous ses nouveaux airs de femme fatale, elle n'en restait pas moins l'adolescente épileptique avec un cœur en or et un goût prononcé pour les DC comics.

Mais voilà, si elle ne voulait pas ternir son image de beauté empoisonnée, elle devait museler ses envies de lecture et de dessin. Au départ, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait continuer chez elle. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus, ni nouveaux comics ni matériel à dessin. Hors de question d'aller les acheter en ville. Elle risquerait trop de se faire repérer. Sans parler de la meute. Elle n'osait s'imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux apprenait ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de leurs devoirs habituels.

Elle en frissonnait d'horreur rien que d'y penser.

A un moment, elle avait pensé en parler à Derek, mais elle voyait invariablement le moment où elle devrait lui expliquer pourquoi elle lisait des comics. Lui parler du fait qu'elle fantasmait sévèrement sur les hommes grands, avec des muscles bien dessinés, un caractère bourru pour cacher un cœur d'or, un esprit chevaleresque planqué sous un masque et une combi diablement sexy, et une sensibilité plus marquée que chez la plupart des gens « normaux » à cause d'un background plus chargé qu'une valise en or massif.

Au moment de passer à l'acte, elle s'était dit qu'en entendant son explication soit son alpha penserait qu'elle fantasmait de manière totalement déplacée sur sa personne, soit qu'elle avait un sérieux complexe de la demoiselle en détresse. Dans les deux cas, elle mourrait de honte instantanément.

Plutôt mourir.

C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouva devant la maison d'un certain humain hyperactif un mercredi après-midi. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de sonner. En fait si, elle aurait pu. Mais cela aurait été inutile, car ce qui l'avait alerté était le grand bruit fracassant et le sentiment de lassitude morbide qui se dégageait soudain de la maison. Elle avait couru dans les escaliers pour arriver dans la chambre de l'adolescent où celui-ci démolissait à coups de batte de baseball son ordinateur portable, de manière complètement folle.

_ Stiles ? appela la jeune femme de manière hésitante.

L'interpellé redressa la tête vers la nouvelle venue et releva tout son corps pour reprendre une position droite. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, regarda autour de lui et reporta son attention sur la louve.

_ Erica ! s'exclama-t-il de manière déterminée.

_ Oui ? répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Le garçon lui faisait un peu peur. A le voir ainsi, avec cette lueur de folie dans les yeux, elle en oubliait que c'était lui, l'humain et elle, la louve.

_ Je sais que tu es ici, car tu veux quelque chose alors, nous allons faire un marché.

La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment. Tout ceci lui semblait bien diabolique.

_ Je vais te donner exactement ce que tu attends de moi, et toi, tu vas m'aider. Il est temps que l'opération « soleil scintillant » commence et MAINTENANT.

Quoi ?

C'est ainsi Stiles lui sortit trois cartons pleins à craquer de comics en tout genre et tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour laisser libre court à son imagination sur une feuille de papier à raison de trois fois par semaine. Sans parler du fait que... Mon dieu ! Ce mec faisait le meilleur chocolat chaud de la terre ! Et ses petit plats, elle se roulerait par terre, rien que pour manger sa cuisine. Ça devrait être interdit de cuisiner aussi bien. Ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins, c'est que ce même gars pouvait se damner pour une portion de curly frits, allez chercher l'erreur.

En échange, ils avaient commencé un genre de plan machiavélique pour caser Lydia avec l'adjoint du shérif. Et à chaque fois que la blonde demandait à l'hyperactif pourquoi il tenait autant à les mettre ensemble alors qu'il en était raide depuis des années, celui-ci frissonnait d'horreur et disait ne pas vouloir en parler. Très souvent, la blonde devait attendre dans le jardin, le signal de l'adolescent pour rappliquer. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la maison Stilinski. Stiles se débrouillait toujours – d'une manière qu'il refusait de révéler à la louve – à faire venir la banshee toujours au moment où son père rentrait, chargé de travail, suivi par son adjoint.

Généralement, c'était toujours après une vingtaine de minutes qu'il lui demandait de venir. Au fur et à mesure, Stiles semblait jouer une sorte de partie d'échecs, jouant ses pions sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se rende compte de rien. Bien que mise dans la confidence, la jeune louve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée devant les stratagèmes de Stiles finement calculés pour doucement amener chacun vers la conclusion qu'il attendait d'eux. Elle ne l'en trouvait que plus effrayant encore.

Aujourd'hui, cloîtrée dans le siège affreusement confortable de Stiles, elle venait de finir le numéro 429 de Batman et ses larmes coulaient à flot.

_ Erica ! On sabre le champagne ! Ils viennent de s'embrasser sur le porche ! A moi la liberté ! Il s'interrompit dans son élan de joie en voyant que la louve était en train de sécher précipitamment ses larmes. Mais... Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le numéro que la jeune blonde avait encore dans les mains et comprit.

_ Oh, la mort de Jason, peu de personnes ont été émues par sa mort tu sais, les lecteurs n'avaient pas accroché sur ce Robin-là, c'est pour ça que les auteurs ont décidé de le tuer. Mais je suis content, parce que je ne suis plus le seul à avoir pleuré la mort de ce personnage, après tout, c'est à cause de ça que Batman se perd après. Je pense que peu de personnes se rendent compte que sans Jason nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir cet aspect si touchant, flippant et fragile de Bruce. Pour moi, il était important. Et je suis heureux que tu fasses partie des gens qui reconnaissent sa valeur. Et je ne pourrai jamais dire que...

Stiles s'était interrompu, Erica venait de le prendre dans ses bras pour pleurer plus franchement comme quand on a quelque chose de lourd sur le cœur depuis longtemps et que l'on a enfin trouvé la personne avec qui tout lâcher. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'il pleurait aussi. Parce que lui aussi avait quelque chose de gros sur le cœur depuis longtemps.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

_ Personne ne devrait disparaître juste parce qu'il n'éveille pas assez d'intérêt aux yeux des autres, c'est trop cruel, dit-il après qu'ils se soient tous les deux calmés.

Ils étaient restés là un moment, sans bouger, ni rien faire de plus que regarder fixement le vide en attendant que leurs cœurs se calment à leur tour.

_ Tu finiras par me dire pourquoi tu as pété un câble avec Lydia ? lança Erica, la voix encore rauque de ses sanglots.

_ Ja. Mais.

_ Tu as une opération « soleil scintillant » pour moi aussi ? demanda alors la blonde innocemment.

Stiles se mit alors à rire doucement à travers ses larmes à demi séchées.

_ Qui sait ?

* * *

OoO

* * *

Jackson tournait en rond. Lydia avait appris la nouvelle de la pire des manières. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que la reine de la ruche refusait de lui adresser la parole ou même de le regarder. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Stiles. Elle avait jeté un sort au garçon dégingandé qu'ils avaient toujours tous connu et il avait même pu voir la mâchoire de McCall se décrocher en le voyant apparaître un matin, métamorphosé de la tête aux pieds. Est-ce que quelqu'un voulait parler avec lui de ce passage totalement cliché où, un pur loser était touché par les doigts de fée d'une modeuse quelconque pour le transformer en bombe sexuelle ? Heureusement pour eux, Stiles étant ce qu'il était, bien qu'il soit indéniablement plus attirant et ait sensiblement grimpé dans la classification des élèves baisables, il n'en restait pas moins que ce mec était un putain de TDA-H complètement survolté et incapable de se la fermer. Ce qui, était à ça seulement, suffisant pour en rebuter plus d'un. Il avait juste, du style (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la banshee. Quand elle ne le traînait pas pour qu'ils mangent ensemble, elle le suivait chez lui après les cours. Elle avait banni Allison de son cercle fermé, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, les représailles n'allèrent jamais plus loin. En effet, même si pendant les repas, Lydia prenait soin de toujours s'asseoir à côté de l'hyperactif, elle ne les avait jamais isolés totalement du groupe. Elle prenait simplement garde de ne jamais croiser leur regard ou de participer à leur conversation. De même qu'elle n'empêchait pas sa camarade de participer aux fêtes, ni aux réunions de meute. Elle était juste... froide. Et, en toute honnêteté, c'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur. Car il aurait pu gérer la Lydia qu'il connaissait, mais ça. Il n'en dormait plus de la nuit. Se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du museau au moment où il baisserait sa garde.

Scott était venu le voir un jour en lui gueulant dessus. A cause de lui, ils devaient sans cesse, Stiles et lui, supporter des cours interminables sur les « fashion faux pas ». C'était à un point tel que dès que Stiles entendait le mot couleur, matière, ou assemblage on pouvait le voir se frapper la tête contre une surface plane.

Et Scott s'inquiétait. Beaucoup. Parce que son frère de cœur était au bord de la rupture. Autant, lui, pouvait y échapper la plupart du temps, autant ce n'était pas le cas de ce pauvre hyperactif. Il avait beau faire comprendre à la rousse que Stiles était un geek et que la mode et lui faisaient quinze, elle balayait toujours son argument en lui disant qu'elle en ferait, un hipster. Un quoi ?

Dans ces moments, il entendait toujours Stiles geindre et sangloter comme un homme mourant.

Mais vraiment, Jackson n'avait aucune solution à lui apporter. La jeune femme ne lui avait jamais infligé une telle torture. De plus, quand il rétorqua à Scott que Stiles étant l'oméga, il était normal qu'il se retrouve dans cette position, il se reçut un méchant uppercut dans l'estomac. Alors désormais, non content d'avoir Stiles et Lydia à dos, il avait réussi à en faire de même avec Scott qui stressait franchement pour son meilleur ami.

Un matin, Scott était arrivé tout décontracté en cours et l'avait salué d'une accolade franche, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage. Il lui avait soufflé un : Tu peux dire merci à Stiles ! Mes soirées jeux vidéo me manquaient.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Et encore maintenant, il ne comprenait pas. Il se trouvait là. A faire les cent pas sur le terrain de Lacrosse alors qu'Allison était assise sur le banc de touche en se rongeant les ongles. Stiles leur avait donné rendez-vous ici. Et il apparut, tenant la main de... Lydia. Qui ne semblait pas très heureuse d'être présente. Et c'était un euphémisme.

_ Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je crois qu'il est temps que vous fassiez table rase. Mais avant ça, je crois que vous lui devez une explication tous les deux, expliqua Stiles.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que j'écouterais un...

_ La ferme Jackson ! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! le coupa Lydia.

_ Non, mais tu te prends pour qui à la fin ! s'énerva à son tour Allison.

_ Tiens ! Blanche-neige sait parler ? demanda Lydia cynique.

_ Lydia, ne lui parle pas comme ça, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans, intervint Jackson.

_ Ah non ? Et quand elle avait ta queue au fond d'elle, elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans non plus ?

_ STOOOOP ! hurla Stiles en se massant les tempes. Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! De vrais gamins ! Assis !

_ Mais !

_ On ne discute pas, putain ! Vous voulez vraiment que je m'énerve ?

_ Lui, s'énerver, rit Jackson alors qu'il s'asseyait tout de même entre Lydia en Allison.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

Lydia en profita pour lui écraser méchamment le pied et Allison lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

_ Bien ! Je voulais partir, mais je pense qu'il est plus judicieux que je reste si je ne veux pas vous retrouver mort.

_ Mais quelle drama-queen, marmonna le loup avant que les deux filles ne recommencent. Il grogna pour la forme, parce que bon, c'était un mec tout de même.

_ Maintenant. On va calmement parler chacun son tour. Et on ne crie pas. Allison, on t'écoute.

_ Je... euh.

_ Ça commence bien, commenta la banshee en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Lydia ! tempêta Stiles soudainement.

_ Pardon, souffla l'adolescente après avoir sursauté.

_ Allison. Vas-y, reprit l'hyperactif d'une voix douce.

Le contraste était effrayant et le loup se fit la réflexion que peut-être le jeune homme avait passé trop de temps avec la reine des abeilles.

Allison et Jackson expliquèrent donc comment ils en vinrent à ressentir des choses peu à peu l'un pour l'autre à leurs grands désarrois. Quand ce n'était pas l'un qui fuyait l'autre à cause de la culpabilité c'était le contraire. Mais l'attraction était toujours plus forte et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu s'apercevoir de l'ampleur des souffrances qu'ils allaient causer à Lydia, il était déjà trop tard. Et plus Stiles et Lydia les écoutaient et plus, force était de constater que c'était une bête histoire d'amour comme on en fait tant. Tellement cliché que Lydia en avait pleuré et ri à la fois. Est-ce que sa vie n'était criblée que de cela ?

Il suffisait de voir comment elle s'était comportée avec son meilleur ami ses trois derniers mois pour s'apercevoir qu'elle allait souvent trop loin. Heureusement que celui-ci avait fini par mettre le holà et l'avait détourné de sa peine d'une manière des plus agréables. Elle s'était d'ailleurs, excusée trop de fois pour être dénombré et lui avait racheté un ordinateur.

_ Je comprends, mais, vous allez devoir me laisser du temps pour vous pardonner. Parce que, plus que le fait que vous vous soyez mis ensemble, j'ai vraiment vécu tout cela comme une trahison. Toi, Jackson, tu aurais pu me quitter à la minute où tu as senti que ça prenait de l'importance et toi, tu étais ma meilleure amie. Tu aurais dû me parler. Et je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien vu.

_ Lydia, soleil de ma vie. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était important que tu te pardonnes pour ça aussi, leurs vies à eux ne changeront pas, que tu sois heureuse ou malheureuse.

_ Je sais, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant encore.

Stiles regarda sa montre et tendit sa main à la banshee.

_ Allez ! Viens, Jordan t'attend depuis un quart d'heure.

La blonde vénitienne lui fit un petit sourire timide et partit en direction du parking. Stiles, lui, s'apprêtait à la suivre quand Jackson se réveilla.

_ Jordan ?

_ C'est la solution à tous nos problèmes, je t'assure, en attendant, pense à mieux communiquer la prochaine fois, expliqua Stiles avant de reprendre son chemin.

Jackson le regarda partir en se disant que oui, vraiment, il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme Stiles dans leur meute. Et qu'il était probablement l'oméga le plus utile et intelligent de l'histoire. Il ne lui dit pas merci, parce qu'il n'en eut pas l'occasion, mais le cœur y était.

 _« Tout ça pour dire, que je ne comprends pas votre réticence à vous ouvrir les uns les autres dans la meute Hale. C'est déroutant, vous y perdez plus que vous n'y gagnez. »_

* * *

OoO

* * *

S'il y a une chose que personne ne savait, c'est que Boyd était une personne sensible. Personne ne le savait, car il se cachait derrière une armure de nonchalance et placidité. Et personne n'avait vraiment cherché à le connaître, du moins, au début.

Tout avait commencé un jour où la meute avait participé à une fête chez Lydia. Il s'était levé plus tôt que les autres et était sorti dans la rue pour s'aérer l'esprit. Et là devant lui, dans un petit bout de gazon, juste devant la maison, trois chatons faisaient les fous, ils avaient ce que les gens appellent couramment « le quart d'heure de folie » . Ils se couraient après et se sautaient dessus joyeusement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se prenne dans les jambes du garou. Le chaton resta fixé devant lui, se demandant peut-être à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Mais quand il détecta que l'un de ses compagnons de jeu fonçait vers lui, il escalada le jeune homme.

Boyd avait ri en le voyant faire et il avait commencé à jouer plus franchement avec les petites bêtes, se roulant par terre en s'esclaffant et d'autres choses totalement improbables comme se cacher derrière un arbre et faire peur aux chatons, se mettre à quatre pattes pour se laisser attaquer.

Mais dans un nouvel élan, la brise fraîche du matin passant, le garou s'était arrêté en plein mouvement. Là à quelques mètres de lui, se tenait Stiles un sac de bagels dans les mains, la bouche grande ouverte, à l'observer de manière complètement ahurie.

Boyd se redressa aussi sec, raide comme un piquet avant de se racler la gorge, gêné et avait détourné le regard. Stiles lui, était sorti de sa léthargie et se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur et le loup ne pouvait sentir que de l'amusement et de l'attendrissement venant du jeune humain. Il releva la tête pour le confronter, mais le rire de Stiles était diablement communicatif. Ils rirent comme cela quelques minutes avant que l'humain ne saisisse le sac de petits pains ronds qu'il avait dans les mains plus fermement.

_ Tu viens manger ? lui avait alors demandé le jeune homme.

Et Boyd, bien que surpris par ce manque évident de moquerie, suivit Stiles à l'intérieur pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il ne dit rien à personne et ne lui fit aucune pique. Il s'était contenté de lui demander s'il voulait l'aider et avait commencé à couper les pains pour les garnir.

_ Tu ne devrais pas craindre de montrer tes faiblesses, tu fais partie d'une meute, on se protège, on se soutient tous dans une meute.

_ Non, je ne veux pas être toi.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

Boyd regretta instantanément ses paroles en sentant les changements chez le jeune homme. Il avait entendu le soubresaut de son cœur et arborait maintenant une odeur de tristesse et de douleur.

_ Tu as probablement raison.

_ Stiles, je...

_ Oooh, des bagels, tu lis dans mes pensées, j'adore tes bagels ! s'enthousiasma Lydia qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

Elle s'approcha de Stiles et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de regarder son geste délicat et sûr pour garnir les pains de petites choses qu'il avait préparées un peu plus tôt avant de sortir faire sa course. Elle regarda ensuite son visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Hey~

Elle prit son visage dans son autre main et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Cela faisait plus de six mois maintenant depuis l'épisode Jackson et Allison et leur complicité n'avait fait que s'accroître encore et encore. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup pour voir que l'adolescent n'allait pas bien.

_ Ce n'est rien Lydia.

Lydia fit une moue contrariée. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Elle se tourna vers Vernon et le sonda avec ce regard si Lydiesque. Le loup se racla la gorge, attrapa machinalement le bagel que Stiles lui tendait et mordit dedans pour se redonner contenance. Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Il ne savait pas ce que l'humain avait mis dedans, mais, la vache, c'était sacrément bon. Il n'avait jamais rien mangé de tel.

_ Tu finiras par découvrir que Stiles est un excellent cuisinier. Et si tu prenais la peine de t'ouvrir un peu plus, tu découvrirais qu'il est bien plus que ce que vous pensez tous.

_ Lydia, râla Stiles en lui fourrant un pain dans la bouche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester.

_ Tu triches, bougonna-t-elle tout en mâchonnant la bouchée qu'elle avait prise.

Vernon se mit à rire silencieusement en les observant tous les deux.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Isaac dormait chez Scott pendant deux semaines parce que Derek avait à faire à New York. Il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre. Les journées étaient tranquilles, Scott n'était pas chiant. Il n'envahissait jamais son espace personnel et respectait ses silences. Et le soir, la plupart du temps, il faisait le mur chez Kira. Stiles débarquait de temps en temps et jouait avec eux aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à pas d'heure. Parfois, il restait jusqu'au lendemain matin comme aujourd'hui. Il ne le dirait à personne, mais il aimait bien quand Stiles était là. Plus qu'un oméga, il lui faisait penser à une maman bienveillante. Il lui préparait toujours des gâteaux, des boissons délicieuses dont il avait le secret et des plats auxquels il ajoutait toujours un petit quelque chose d'inattendu.

Souvent quand il était désagréable, il se montrait cynique et mordant ce qui avait le don de lui rabattre le museau. Mais il finissait toujours par lui faire un de ces petits sourires qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Stiles n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une injustice, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était le membre le plus faible de leur meute. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme Jackson la plupart du temps. Mais il était aussi de l'avis de Scott, Stiles était bien plus qu'une étiquette à plaquer sur le front de quelqu'un. Il était généreux et drôle.

Alors, quand il débarqua dans la chambre du loup ce jour-là, trouvant les deux amis en train de crier et rigoler devant l'écran, il ne put refuser de les rejoindre.

Stiles s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il avait entendu un cri. Un cri monstrueux, à vous glacer le sang. Il venait de la chambre d'Isaac, il se redressa sur le matelas gonflable et constata que Scott était absent.

Merde !

Il allait devoir gérer seul. Melissa était de garde cette nuit.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre du loup de Derek. Il entra précautionneusement dans la pièce sans faire de geste brusque. Isaac était réveillé.

_ Ne t'approche pas !

_ Isaac, souffla le jeune homme en faisant deux pas vers le jeune loup.

_ Non, n'approche pas, je te dis ! cria de nouveau l'adolescent.

_ Ok, ok. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas, il était là, il va venir.

_ Isaac, concentre-toi sur ma voix, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Écoute-moi. Tu m'entends ?

_ Non. Non. Tais-toi ! souffla le jeune homme en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Stiles en profita pour faire quelques pas vers le loup terrifié.

_ C'est ton père, Isaac ?

L'interpellé retint sa respiration et se redressa davantage.

_ Je... C'est rien, c'est pas grave.

_ Isaac. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était lui le problème.

_ Tais-toi ! cria l'autre.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ Mais tu vas la fermer ! brama davantage le loup paniqué

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ Arrête ça, je vais te frapper ! le menaça son interlocuteur.

_ C'est ce que tu veux Isaac ?

_ Je...

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, continua Stiles en faisant un nouveau pas vers le loup.

_ Je ne veux pas te blesser.

_ Tu ne le feras pas.

_ Recule-toi ! tempêta Isaac.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père était violent, reprit Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le loup se figea. Il ne savait pas s'il devait repousser l'humain ou se laisser aller.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il entendit ses paroles douces, le son du cœur calme et en confiance. Stiles croyait en lui. Malgré son état, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il était là. Doux et réconfortant. Son odeur était sucrée et boisée à la fois. Il sentait le coton, les cookies, le curry et les aiguilles de pin. Il lui soufflait qu'il avait foi en lui par ses paroles, il se sentait au bord de la rupture.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ses vannes lâchèrent, il s'accrocha désespérément au jeune homme et pleura, il avait tant besoin qu'on le comprenne. Cette nuit-là, Stiles dormit avec lui, ils restèrent étroitement enlacés et Isaac ne fit aucun autre cauchemar. Le lendemain, il se sentait en sécurité. Stiles avait vraiment tout de la parfaite maman, mais il ne lui avouerait jamais.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Malia avait débarqué dans leur vie un peu plus d'un an et demi après le début de toute cette histoire soit un mois après l'incident avec Isaac. Un peu en même temps que Kira d'ailleurs, trois mois après la japonaise pour être exacte. Scott et elle étaient terriblement adorables. Et au départ, son regard avait du mal à lâcher le jeune humain qui les suivait sans cesse. Il était mignon. Et il avait également énormément de qualités pour une meute. Surtout une meute comme celle des Hale. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter son père quand il l'avait mise en garde. Stiles était chasse gardée soi-disant. Mais il ne portait d'odeur distinctive d'aucune sorte. Ni de compagnonnage, ni de revendication. Juste celle de la meute. Et beaucoup d'entre eux ne semblaient pas porter tant d'importance que cela à l'humain de leur meute. Grossière erreur.

Erreur qu'elle ne comptait pas faire.

Mais quand elle voulut passer à l'offensive, elle comprit pourquoi Peter l'avait mise en garde. Derek l'avait attrapée dans un coin du loft et avait grogné si fort sur elle qu'elle en avait gémi de soumission. Elle se serait même mise à terre, le ventre découvert si l'alpha ne la tenait pas fermement contre la surface froide du béton sur laquelle elle était maintenue. De toute évidence, Derek attendait le bon moment pour faire sa cour. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle s'y intéresse qui réveilla le loup. Elle ne le saura probablement jamais.

Ce n'est que deux mois plus tard qu'elle rencontra Isaac. En effet, celui-ci était parti pendant trois mois s'entraîner avec les chasseurs pour devenir un bêta digne de ce nom. Et son petit intérêt pour Stiles fut vite oublié. Elle le sentit dans ses tripes. C'était lui. Son compagnon était là, juste devant elle. Elle osait à peine l'imaginer. Cette odeur, ces sensations, tout. Tout cela était tout bonnement incroyable. Mais il sentait aussi la peur et la colère et elle hésita franchement à faire le premier pas vers lui. Alors, elle attendit.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se levait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, le loup l'intercepta et lui posa une question qui la laissa pantoise.

_ Tu sens drôlement bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je...

Mais elle s'interrompit, car Isaac l'avait attrapée pour plonger son nez dans le creux de son cou. Merde. Elle se sentit faillir.

_ J'adore ton odeur, ça me donne envie de...

Il se redressa aussi sec. Il sentait le désir et probablement qu'elle aussi. Il avait les yeux fiévreux et elle, la bouche sèche. Elle se lécha les lèvres dans un pur réflexe ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune bêta. Il fondit sur celles-ci comme un oiseau sur sa proie avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils firent l'amour longuement. Dans diverses positions. Malia se découvrit incroyablement souple ce jour-là. Elle finit fébrile et transpirante alors que le jeune homme était en train de jeter le troisième préservatif usagé de la journée.

Ce petit jeu continua pendant plusieurs mois, mais bien qu'il y ait une odeur de compagnonnage, le loup ne la revendiquait toujours pas. Ce qui n'en finissait jamais de la peiner. Aujourd'hui, elle décida donc qu'il était temps de confronter son amant. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'elle rentra au loft. Et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est le spectacle qui l'accueillit.

En effet, Stiles était assis sur le meuble face à l'entrée, dos à elle, les jambes écartées, Derek logé contre lui, très occupé à lui dévorer la bouche. L'humain ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'alpha qui avait relevé les yeux vers elle et lui faisait signe de débarrasser le plancher et vite.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ces deux-là étaient, étaient, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait envie qu'Isaac soit là pour la calmer. Mais quand cette pensée prit place dans son crâne, elle se rembrunit instantanément. Elle le sentit arriver dans la chambre et se coller contre son dos.

_ Hey~

Il l'avait retournée et prit son visage en coupe.

_ Isaac.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je veux, je voudrais, non j'aimerais que, que nous nous revendiquions.

Le loup la lâcha comme brûlé par ses propos.

_ Quoi ?

_ Isaac, je t'aime et je voudrais...

Le loup se mit à rire.

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ Oui, je t'aime et je veux tout connaître de toi, affirma la coyote.

Le loup se ferma derechef.

_ Tu veux tout savoir ? Tu veux savoir que je n'ai plus de famille parce que Jackson a tué mon frère et mon père sous les ordres d'un sociopathe en herbe ? Tu veux savoir que mon père m'enfermait dans un congélateur cassé jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression de mourir tellement l'endroit était exigu ? Tu veux savoir que je me suis décollé les ongles à essayer de me sortir de là ? Tu veux savoir que mon père et mon frère me frappaient régulièrement jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit recouvert d'hématomes ? Tu veux savoir qu'il me fouettait et me déchirait la peau avec la boucle de sa ceinture ? Qu'il me lançait de la vaisselle au visage ? Réponds-moi ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

La jeune femme pleurait et ne savait plus quoi répondre à toutes ces horreurs que son amant lui révélait.

_ On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble.

_ Non ! Je t'aime ! protesta la jeune femme.

_ Moi, je ne t'aime pas, répondit le loup en regardant par la fenêtre.

_ Tu mens ! Ose me dire droit dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes pas ! cria Malia.

_ Et quoi ? Tu crois que parce que mon cœur a eu un soubresaut, je suis en train de mentir. Ce n'est pas toujours la réponse à tout, tu le sais.

_ Isaac, regarde-moi dans les yeux en me disant que tu ne m'aimes pas et je sors de ta vie ! invectiva l'adolescente pour le confronter.

Il redressa la tête, la regarda, avec un sérieux mortel et répondit.

_ Je ne t'aime pas.

La coyote avait des larmes plein les yeux, mais elle se força malgré tout à répondre à ce mensonge éhonté et assumé. Si le loup en face d'elle refusait le bonheur, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

_ Bien. Sors de ma chambre. Merci.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lors d'une soirée, alors qu'Allison supplia, tempêta pour regarder « La ligne verte » Stiles put voir alors, le visage de Boyd se transformer imperceptiblement. D'ailleurs, Jackson s'était tourné pour commenter tout ce capharnaüm émotionnel.

_ Ouais, mec, moi aussi, j'ai autant envie de regarder ce truc que de me pendre.

Heureusement pour Boyd, Jackson n'avait pas compris son sentiment d'inquiétude, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Stiles qui lui, n'était qu'humain.

_ C'est encore un film de fille ? Est-ce qu'elles vont toutes se mettre à s'émouvoir de manière pathétique ? demanda Isaac de manière dédaigneuse.

Et alors que Boyd sentait un mélange de honte et de colère monter en lui, parce que merde ce film était super émouvant ! Stiles s'était redressé dans le canapé.

_ Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, Isaac. J'ai pleuré devant ce film et je suis un mec et je vous mets au défi de le regarder sans verser une larme, bande de cons névrosés du bulbe. Y a pas de honte à avoir un peu d'empathie ! En fait, ce jour-là, on a tous pleuré. Même mon père. C'est le genre de films où si tu ne pleures pas, c'est que tu as un problème.

Isaac l'ignora royalement, comme si, son avis n'avait pas de réelle signification à ses yeux.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

Derek, lui, avait attrapé la boite du DVD, très curieux de comprendre pourquoi ce film semblait faire autant polémique parmi les membres de sa meute. L'alpha n'était pas connu pour sa culture cinématographique ou technologique

, tout simplement.

Scott regarda un instant son ami qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait semblait prendre les choses très à cœur aujourd'hui.

_ C'est vrai, j'ai pleuré aussi.

Et sans le savoir, Scott avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. Trois heures plus tard, alors que le générique débutait, chacun des garous essayait d'essuyer discrètement les larmes qui s'écoulaient aux coins de leurs yeux. Mais pas Boyd. Il avait pleuré une bonne partie du film laissant libre champ aux sillons de larmes qui avaient pris place sur son visage. Toujours silencieusement. Mais son t-shirt s'était humidifié à cause de l'abondante dose de liquide lacrymal. Ce jour-là, chacun put observer le jeune garou dans toute sa sensibilité. Personne ne se moqua, personne n'en parla, mais chacun ressentait un respect et une compassion si profonds que tous voulurent connaître davantage ce loup si taciturne. Il avait regardé Stiles après que chaque garçon y soit allé de son accolade et chaque fille de sa tendre étreinte. Il lui avait soufflé un merci du bout des lèvres.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas craindre de montrer tes faiblesses, tu fais partie d'une meute, on se protège , on se soutient tous dans une meute. »_

* * *

OoO

* * *

Isaac se tenait la joue avec incompréhension. Il regardait Stiles comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Pas que le geste lui ait fait particulièrement mal, mais il l'avait surpris. Le jeune homme ne levait jamais la main sur qui que ce soit.

_ Tu te prends pour qui ? tempêta l'hyperactif attaquant directement.

_ Que...

_ Tu crois que tu es au-dessus de tout le monde, c'est ça ?

_ Mais...

_ Je vais te dire une chose Isaac, tu as intérêt à bien écouter ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le loup opina doucement. L'humain était dans une rage noire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, même quand Jackson lui disait qu'il était l'oméga de la meute.

_ On a rarement des occasions d'être heureux dans la vie. C'est à nous de les saisir, tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Quand mon père a rencontré ma mère, il avait le choix entre aller à la première projection de Star Wars ou rester dans une salle d'attente d'urgence. Star Wars Mec ! Il a choisi la salle d'attente parce que des rencontres comme ça tu n'en fais qu'une fois dans ta vie. Il a dit à ses potes : Désolé les mecs, je viens de rencontrer ma femme ! Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, foutu con, il n'avait pas fait les deux, parce putain... C'était Star Wars, tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a dit : J'avais un choix à faire Stiles. Je n'avais pas de place pour elle. Entre la force et ta mère, j'ai choisi ta mère (1). Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Réfléchis bien, mon garçon. Tu es un loup. Ne renie pas ce qui te pousse à vivre, bon dieu de merde !

_ Stiles. Tu parjures, intervint Boyd.

_ Vernon. La. Ferme.

_ Ok.

_ Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie amoureuse Stiles, tu n'es rien pour moi, s'énerva le loup blond.

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

_ Tu as parfaitement raison. Mais ne viens surtout pas pleurer dans mon giron quand tu te seras rendu compte de la connerie monumentale que tu es en train de faire. Je ne serais pas là pour te réconforter.

L'humain partit sans se retourner exhalant toujours autant de colère.

Le loup était passablement irrité, l'humain ne lui parlait plus et l'absence de Malia dans sa vie se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Il en venait à regretter son coup de sang. Cela faisait plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines qu'il était d'une humeur de chien et c'était peu dire. Mine de rien il s'était habitué aux petites attentions de l'hyperactif et à la tendresse sauvage de la coyote. Ces deux-là lui manquaient. Et il se triturait la tête en essayant de se convaincre que c'était le bon choix. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il mettait n'importe quoi dans son sac et dans son casier. Il referma ce dernier et posa son front dessus en soupirant.

Sa vie était merdique.

_ Tu sais. Si comme toi, je rencontrais une louve qui serait prête à tout accepter de moi, même le pire, je ne la repousserais pas. Mais ce n'est que mon choix personnel, crut bon de dire Boyd.

_ Elle part aujourd'hui, non ? demanda nonchalamment la banshee, alors que Derek arrivait sur le parking pour venir les récupérer.

_ Désolé les gars, vous prenez le bus, j'ai une fille à voir, s'excusa le jeune loup après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes. Il sauta dans la voiture de l'alpha et ils foncèrent à toute blinde vers le loft. Arrivés là-bas, il vit la coyote attendre dehors, assise à coté de sa valise, prête à partir. En la voyant ainsi, il bondit presque hors de la voiture pour la rejoindre.

_ J'ai été le plus parfait des imbéciles. Ne pars pas, je t'en prie. Je veux de toi dans ma vie, que tu connaisses tout, le meilleur comme le pire, et je veux connaître tout cela de toi également. J'en ai marre de me cacher derrière des faux-semblants. Je t'aime, Malia.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles regardait la blonde dessiner un petit chaton que le jeune homme avait trouvé en photo pour Boyd, il avait fait croire à la blonde que c'était pour l'anniversaire de sa cousine Cloé. Il s'était vite aperçu que la jeune femme ne voulait pas que les autres membres de la meute sachent qu'elle était un être sensible, mordu de BD et avait un sacré coup de crayon.

Son passé, disait-elle.

Foutaise !

Il avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête que la jeune femme voulait d'une opération « soleil scintillant » et lors d'une soirée tardive, elle lui avait avoué son fantasme. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir mis sur la piste plusieurs fois pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas l'objet de ses machinations. Mais force était de constater que la louve pouvait se montrer très aveugle quand elle s'y mettait. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'elle finissait les derniers détails de son nouveau chef-d'œuvre, la sonnette de sa maison retentit.

Erica redressa la tête perplexe.

_ Vernon ? Que fait-il ici ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. Et la louve eut peur. Elle connaissait ce regard. L'hyperactif avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ Tu viens avec moi lui ouvrir ?

La blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne sachant plus quoi faire. Devait-elle s'enfuir ? Devait-elle rester ? Elle vit l'adolescent disparaître pour aller ouvrir au loup noir. Son palpitant ne se calmait pas. Elle avait envie de pleurer et elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier et bientôt elle se retrouva avec un Boyd inquiet à moitié à genoux devant elle scrutant son regard et écoutant son cœur tambourinant. Il n'avait pas encore vu, mais jusqu'à quand ?

_ Erica ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je...

La jeune femme regardait partout autour d'elle et semblait fébrile. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle paniquait autant.

_ Tu peux lui dire Erica, indiqua Stiles d'une voix douce.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ca t'amuse de faire de moi une loseuse comme toi ?

« _Tu es l'oméga »_

La main de Boyd sur son visage la calma aussi rapidement que sa colère était montée. Elle se rendit alors compte que comme un animal blessé elle avait mordu avant d'avoir été attaquée. Ce n'était que du dessin et des livres.

_ Shhhht. Stiles n'est pas ton ennemi.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pourquoi elle en faisait toute une histoire, après tout, tous les mercredis, elle croisait Jackson qui venait prendre des cours de cuisine avec l'humain et elle ne s'était pas moquée, elle avait blessé Stiles inutilement et Boyd...

_ Je suis désolée, couina-t-elle en regardant l'hyperactif, désolée.

_ Tu l'as vu pleurer devant un film, tu peux bien lui montrer. Tu crois vraiment que je ferais quelque chose qui pourrait desservir vos intérêts ? interrogea l'humain toujours aussi tranquillement.

_ Tu me montres ? demanda le loup noir en tirant légèrement sur son carnet à dessins.

Elle le lâcha tout en retenant sa respiration anxieuse. Le loup feuilleta les croquis et rien dans ce qu'il émettait ne pouvait s'apparenter à du dédain ou de la moquerie. C'était de l'émerveillement et de la bienveillance, tout simplement. Elle relâcha sa respiration et son camarade releva la tête vers elle.

_ C'est magnifique. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à en rougir. Tu as un don.

Et elle les remarqua. Ses larmes aux coins des yeux. Le loup en face d'elle était ému.

Elle en avait ri de joie, un peu gênée. Elle se trouvait bête maintenant.

Vernon avait passé sa main sur sa joue et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué à quel point Boyd était chevaleresque et sensible ? Il avait toujours montré un profond respect envers elle, aussi provocante pouvait-elle être. Il avait un caractère bourru au premier abord, mais depuis que Stiles avait gratté un peu la surface, le jeune loup se montrait plein de surprises. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Erica reçut un texto de Stiles qu'elle remarqua qu'il était descendu au rez-de-chaussée.

« N'est-il pas tout ce que tu attends »

Elle s'était redressée très vite du fauteuil, surprise. Elle vacilla un court instant et le loup l'aida à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Elle s'était retenue contre son torse et elle comprit enfin. Grand, musclé, bourru, un cœur en or, chevaleresque et sensible. Oui. Vernon Boyd avait tout d'un superhéros, les collants en moins, mais à cet instant, elle s'en fichait comme de ses premières chaussettes, car ils étaient en train d'échanger le baiser le plus renversant de sa vie. Même Derek ne l'avait pas aussi bien embrassée et pourtant, elle en avait mouillé son string. Elle envoya valser son portable quand il vibra de nouveau et que Boyd la saisit pour l'approcher plus près de lui.

« Mission « soleil scintillant » accomplie ! Maintenant, foutez-moi le camp bande d'ados en rut, sinon je vous envoie Jackson. Il grimace en disant que vous êtes dégueu »

Malheureusement, elle aurait dû le lire ce message, car dix minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient montés pour les déloger de la maison.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Les gars, il va falloir envisager de faire toutes ces réunions, activités, appelez ça comme vous voulez, chez Derek.

_ Pourquoi ? avaient demandé tous les membres de la meute, présents chez Stiles. Et quand on dit tous, c'est tous. A l'exception de Derek.

_ Parce que maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant des travers de chacun, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous planquer chez moi !

_ Mais on est bien chez toi, intervint Erica.

_ Justement ! C'est Derek votre Alpha, c'est chez lui que vous devez être bien maintenant.

_ Mais, il nous empêche toujours de t'approcher quand il est là, rétorqua Lydia.

Stiles allait ouvrir la bouche mais son père rentra avec Jordan à ce moment-là. Lydia lui sauta instantanément dans les bras pour échanger un baiser digne des films sous le regard d'incompréhension du shérif. Il regarda tour à tour, chacun des membres présents dans sa maison, puis son fils.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

* * *

OoO

* * *

Malia descendait les escaliers en se grattant le ventre distraitement, elle n'avait remarqué l'absence d'Isaac que quand elle avait voulu se tourner pour lui faire un câlin. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Stiles soit dans leur vie, car sans lui, elle n'était pas sûre qu'aujourd'hui, elle planerait sur un petit nuage de barbe à papa rose. Oui, c'est le sentiment qu'elle avait depuis deux semaines. Elle flottait dans un bonheur extatique.

Elle se dirigea vers l'odeur de la meute et les trouva tous devant la grande baie vitrée en train de regarder Stiles et Derek se diriger vers la Jeep.

_ Fiiiooou ! Sauvé, Stiles est génial ! s'exclama Lydia.

_ Et bien là, ne vous étonnez pas si on retrouve Stiles avec le nez cassé en revenant. Derek avait l'air super en rogne, commenta Isaac un peu désolé.

_ Ouais, mais en même temps, si Stiles n'était pas là c'est sur nous qu'il s'énerverait, continua Erica.

_ Moi je dis, les souffre-douleurs, de tout temps, ont une utilité essentielle dans une meute, renchérit Jackson.

Malia était surprise visiblement les garçons n'avaient pas compris le sens des propos des filles.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites une chose pareille ?

_ C'est l'oméga, c'est son rôle, expliqua Jackson.

Malia et Kira se regardèrent, l'incompréhension clairement visible sur leurs visages.

_ Laissez tomber les filles, il ne fait que leur montrer tous les jours qui passent et la plupart ne comprend toujours pas, lui le premier, ils ont réussi à l'en convaincre, intervint alors Lydia.

Jackson se mit alors à rire en écoutant la conversation des trois jeunes femmes.

_ Allez, arrêtez, Stiles est l'oméga, ça n'a rien de grave, il est heureux comme ça.

_ Mais Stiles n'est pas un oméga, continua Kira comme si ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne comprenne pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre ?

_ Il a pris la place de la louve Alpha.

Pour le coup, les bêtas et subalternes s'arrêtèrent tous dans ce qu'il faisait. Choqués.

_ Quoi ? dirent-ils tous en cœur, même Scott.

_ Ils n'ont vraiment rien remarqué ! s'exclama Malia impressionnée.

_ Je vous l'avais dit, chantonna Lydia.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je sais que Stiles n'est pas l'oméga. Mais la louve Alpha ? Sérieusement ? s'indigna Scott alors que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites tellement le choc était encore grand.

_ Mais Namour, il vous nourrit, vous écoute, vous console, vous conseille, vous protège, vous dorlote, vous gronde et vous punit quand vous allez trop loin. Et Derek...

Scott était pendu à ses lèvres, il voulait savoir, même s'il redoutait la réponse.

_Derek, quoi ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant, voyant que la réponse ne viendrait pas.

_ Derek est rentré dans une rage folle quand je me suis intéressée à Stiles à mon arrivée. Il le couve énormément, il vous empêche de l'approcher quand il est avec vous et il est très tactile avec lui, juste avec lui. Il s'inquiète toujours et l'autre jour, il y a eu...

Malia s'était interrompue hésitante.

_ Il y a eu quoi ? s'énerva Erica.

_ Je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser.

_ Enfin ! s'exclamèrent Isaac, Erica, Boyd, et Allison avec beaucoup de soulagement.

_ Quoi ? Attendez ! Comment ça, enfin ? demanda Scott incrédule.

_ En fait, pas vraiment. Ils sont ensemble depuis presque un an maintenant, intervint Lydia en contemplant ses ongles.

Ils la regardèrent tous estomaqués.

_ Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez qu'ils étaient aveugles à ce point ? s'étonna la banshee.

_ C'est grâce à Félix n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jackson.

La rousse cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en direction de son ex.

_ Wah ! Jackson. Tu m'impressionnes. Stiles a réussi. Tu as un cerveau !

_ Ha. Ha. Ha. Je me marre. J'avais compris pour ces deux-là.

_ Je l'ai un peu aidé à comprendre, et c'était bien avant l'arrivée de Félix, expliqua Allison à Lydia.

_ Compris quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde savait et qu'on ne m'a rien dit alors que Stiles est mon meilleur ami ? s'énerva Scott.

_ Parce que tu as un sérieux Brother Complex, éluda Lydia.

_ Quoi ? s'indigna le bêta, choqué.

Mais tout le reste de la meute y allait déjà de son commentaire pour confirmer les dires de la banshee.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre le fait que Derek et Stiles soient en couple et le fait que Stiles n'est pas l'oméga, intervint Jackson.

_ Jackson. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as qu'un demi-cerveau.

* * *

 _(1) Commentaire de Sham qui était si excellent qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à l'incorporer. Merci ma belle!_

 _La fin de la première partie.  
_

 _Je vous dis à Mercredi pour la seconde partie et fin de cette fic._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _A très vite mes choux._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour les louloups!  
_

 _Mercredi sonne la fin de cette histoire! Comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre précédant j'ai parler de toute la meute sauf... Derek. Et bien ce chapitre lui est entièrement consacré.C'est un Sterek quand même!_

 _Ma belle Sham pailletée à encore fait une bêta en sucre d'amour (mais non je ne gagatise pas...si peu)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Pour faire une bonne meute, il vous faut...**

* * *

Derek soupira devant la porte de la maison Stilinski. Il ne voulait pas. Merde. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça. Stiles était sur les dents depuis les événements avec la meute d'alphas.

Il s'étonnait encore que ça n'ait pas dégénéré avec Deucalion quand il avait atterri à Beacon Hills. Ils avaient fait front commun contre Jennifer. Ça n'avait pas été de gaieté de cœur. La seule raison pour laquelle la meute d'alphas avait fait ce choix de stratégie, était que le clan Argent leur était tombé dessus avant qu'ils ne lancent leurs représailles. Laissant le temps aux membres de la jeune meute de s'adapter à leur nouvelle condition. Et pour une raison qu'ils ignorèrent tous pendant un long moment, ils étaient tous devenus extrêmement puissants.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs offensives infructueuses que le Démon-loup comprit quel avait été l'élément probant de ce changement saisissant. En effet, l'hyperactif, fatigué de retrouver ses loups dans des états plus que pitoyables dus au manque d'entente et de coordination de chacun, avait mis son grain de sel dans cette histoire malgré les directives strictes de Derek concernant ce détail. Stiles les impressionna non seulement parce qu'il était fin stratège, mais également parce que lui, le faible humain de la meute, tenait les loups d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Et fatalement, ils comprirent.

Ils comprirent que l'adolescent maintenait une cohésion parfaite au sein de la meute. Qu'il brisait les conflits et réconciliait les esprits. Il apportait de l'amour, de la compréhension et de la bienveillance, ce qui, invariablement, redonnait confiance et gaieté. Derek voulait cacher tout cela à la meute d'alphas, car il savait ce qui suivrait.

Un combat.

Stiles n'appartenant à aucun membre de la meute Hale, la meute d'alphas était en droit de combattre pour réclamer l'humain. Et tous les loups connaissaient suffisamment Stiles pour savoir qu'il réagirait mal. Derek le premier. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas pu y couper. Et le regard de l'hyperactif quand il était revenu vainqueur et blessé, l'avait décontenancé.

_ Et je suis quoi moi ? Un putain de trophée ? cracha l'humain en essuyant ses larmes rageusement.

Il n'avait pas revu l'adolescent depuis et ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était sans nouvelles. Il voulait attendre que la tempête passe avant de revenir vers lui, mais les filles ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé d'autres possibilités.

Il soupira de nouveau, prêt à sonner.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le shérif resta figé devant l'entrée de sa maison. Il allait sans doute partir au travail. Mais pour le moment, il avait les yeux qui restaient désespérément fixés sur son propre visage étonné.

_ Derek ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le maître des lieux.

Que faisait-il ici déjà ? Ah oui ! Comment oublier alors qu'il tenait encore la raison de sa visite entre ses bras ?

Tout avait commencé le matin même.

Il était tranquillement en train de faire ses tractions matinales quand il avait senti Braeden s'avancer à l'intérieur de la maison comme en terrain conquis. Elle n'était pas seule. Il s'était interrompu dans son entraînement personnel pour « l'accueillir ». Quand il était arrivé à son niveau, la jeune femme avait donné une impulsion avec son pied, dans un objet dont il ne connaissait absolument pas le nom.

_ Que les choses soit bien claires Derek, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries, et si j'avais pas fait un déni de grossesse, j'aurais avorté à la première occasion. Maintenant qu'elle est là, ça devient ton problème. Je ne veux jamais en entendre parler.

Elle allait pour partir, Derek complètement figé, quand elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui.

_ Oh ! J'allais oublier. J'ai fait un test de paternité, au cas où tu te poserais la question, c'est ta fille. J'ai signé un document qui atteste que j'abandonne tout droit parental sur elle.

Elle avait posé une enveloppe sur la table et partit sans demander son reste.

Il avait entendu une sorte de gargouillis ressemblant fortement à un cri extatique. Derek avait regardé dans la chose à ses pieds, il put voir un petit bébé métis à l'intérieur. Ses yeux étaient encore du bleu étrange qu'arbore la quasi-totalité des bambins et elle n'avait pas un cheveu sur le crâne. Quand il s'était penché un peu plus, l'analysant de son regard lupin, les yeux du bébé flashèrent à leur tour. Oh misère !

Il avait attrapé la sorte de landau bizarre et l'avait posé dans la voiture pour rouler jusque chez Erica, mais quand elle se retrouva devant la chose gigotante, sa réponse avait été sans appel.

_ Franchement Derek. Je vis seule avec ma mère. Si elle voit ta fille dans la maison, elle n'en aura strictement rien à foutre que je lui dise que ce n'est pas à moi. Elle va m'enfermer pour le reste de ma vie pour avoir couché avec le premier venu en se demandant comment j'ai réussi à lui cacher pendant neuf mois. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je tiens trop à ma liberté pour m'occuper de ta môme. Assume. Fallait pas fourrer ta queue ailleurs.

La louve avait claqué la porte sans un « au revoir », mais le loup n'avait pas loupé le « crétin » marmonné par la blonde. L'alpha avait trouvé très irrespectueux la manière dont Erica venait de se comporter.

Ailleurs ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, tout avait toujours été très clair avec la blonde. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait rien senti de tel venant d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce fut seulement quand la petite se mit à pleurer qu'il réalisa être toujours planté devant la maison de sa subalterne. Il l'emporta avec lui, non sans lui grogner dessus une ou deux fois pour qu'elle se taise.

Quand il s'était garé devant chez Lydia, elle était en train de fermer sa porte d'entrée. Il s'était raclé la gorge, sachant pertinemment qu'elle savait déjà qu'il était là, mais politesse oblige, on doit dire bonjour.

_ Derek.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était porté sur la petite chose braillarde immédiatement après l'avoir salué.

_ Tu fais dans le bénévolat maintenant ? Elle est très mignonne.

_ Non. C'est Braeden qui vient de me la ramener. Je suis le père.

Lydia avait porté ses yeux dans les siens et avait eu cette manière si Lydiesque de le faire se sentir mal. Cette femme est diabolique.

_ Derek, avec tout le respect que je te dois, il est tout simplement hors de question que je t'aide à assumer tes problèmes de fidélité. J'ai un rendez-vous. On se voit plus tard.

La rousse était partie sans attendre de réponse et Derek était toujours là, comme un arbre planté devant son jardin. Problème de fidé... Quoi ?

En désespoir de cause, il s'était rendu chez Allison. Sans la petite. Pour ne pas se prendre de réflexion. Arrivé sur les lieux, Chris lui avait indiqué qu'elle était chez Jackson. Il avait donc fait la route jusque chez son subalterne. Mais au moment de descendre, il avait bien été obligé de constater que le bébé devenait deux fois plus abominable quand il l'abandonnait. Ce fut donc en lâchant un soupir excessivement expressif qu'il prit la chose avec lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre ni à sonner, le couple l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte.

_ Jackson, Allison, les avait-il salués dans l'espoir de les amadouer.

_ Oh ! Elle est trop mignonne ! s'était extasiée la jeune femme en se penchant sur le bébé.

Derek avait souri, il sentait qu'il aurait plus de chance de ce côté-là. Mais il était quand même resté sur ses gardes. Le loup blond ne semblait pas très ravi que son amante se détourne de lui pour un bambin qui n'était même pas le leur.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide pour ça, avait expliqué l'alpha précautionneusement.

_ Oh ! Qui t'a confié son bébé ? avait demandé la chasseuse, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

_ Braeden.

_ Ah !

_ Quoi. « Ah !» ? s'était impatienté l'alpha.

_ Non, non, rien.

Jackson avait regardé le bébé et une odeur particulière lui était venue à la truffe. Ce qui le l'avait fait redresser la tête vers Derek.

_ Mec, c'est ta fille ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh merde ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? avait demandé Allison soudainement verte.

_ Stiles va être furax, avait renchéri Jackson.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas choisi ton moment, Derek. Il était déjà en colère contre toi depuis Deucalion.

_ Je sais. Mais Stiles n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi c'est si important ?

Le couple s'était regardé un instant semblant savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

_ Parce que c'est juste, la seule personne qui peut t'aider avec... ça, avait expliqué Jackson en pointant le bébé braillard.

Soudainement, l'enfant avait vomi.

_ Dégueu ! avait commenté le couple d'une même voix.

_ Derek, va voir Stiles. Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement, mais franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'en sortir sur ce coup. Un bébé ! Je t'arracherais les couilles à sa place, avait conclu Allison en lui rendant la chose contenant le bébé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

Il était content pour eux qu'ils se soit réconcilier. Ça avait été tendu entre Lydia et eux quelques mois avant l'arrivée de la meute Alpha. Merci Stiles d'ailleurs, il avait fait son office juste à temps. Mais il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le mot.

Et il était là, maintenant. Devant le shérif. A se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour avoir un karma aussi pourri. La petite s'était remise à pleurer.

_ Oh ! Je crois que tu as un problème avec ce bébé.

_ Oui, je... Stiles est là ?

John le regarda encore de longues et interminables secondes avant d'appeler son fils sans bouger d'un micromillimètre. Rien. Pas même son regard perçant et scrutateur.

_ Tu sais qu'il ne va pas aimer ? C'est une question rhétorique, ne réponds pas.

_ Je...

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, je vais au poste.

Le shérif contourna le loup-garou laissant alors, toute la place à Stiles qui finissait de dévaler les escaliers. Mais ce dernier se figea en voyant qui était sur le pas de sa porte.

_ Derek, dit-il sur un ton raide.

Aucun des deux ne parla davantage, car toute leur attention était maintenant focalisée sur le bambin en larmes.

_ Un bébé ? C'est une blague ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu t'es dit : Tiens si j'offrais un enfant à Stiles pour m'excuser de m'être comporté comme un con, attaqua l'hyperactif tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui. Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi tu le laisses dans son vomi ? Donne-le-moi ! ordonna l'adolescent en arrachant le siège auto des mains du loup.

Tout en délivrant la petite de son carcan, l'alpha l'entendait marmonner « Bourreau d'enfant, sadique lupin de merde, oh mon pauvre bout, qu'est-ce que le grand méchant loup t'a fait. Regarde-toi, tout sale, tout malheureux»

_ C'est une fille.

Mais Stiles l'ignora royalement. Il avait pris la petite et l'emmenait dans la salle de bain. Le bébé calé dans un bras, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit des compresses qu'il imbiba d'eau. Il débarbouilla la petite et essuya du mieux qu'il put les vêtements qu'elle portait.

_ Donne-moi ses vêtements de rechange et... et une couche propre, ordonna-t-il à Derek tout en regardant le bébé dans ses bras. Mais depuis combien de temps tu es dans cet état, toi ?

Il faisait des petits mouvements avec elle, tout en lui murmurant des petits mots sans queue ni tête et Derek pouvait dire qu'il était impressionné par la dextérité de Stiles. Le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer et elle le regardait maintenant fixement comme subjuguée. Voyant que le loup ne bougeait toujours pas, il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

_ Tu attends quoi? s'impatienta l'hyperactif.

_ Je n'en ai pas.

_ Non, mais je rêve ! Tu l'as volé à qui ce bébé ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es vraiment dit qu'on allait se réconcilier grâce à un bébé ? Tu vis dans quel monde ? Ce n'est pas parce que je m'occupe de ta bande de loups mal léchés que ça veut dire que ma passion dans la vie, c'est d'élever des mômes ! Va le rendre à la pauvre femme à qui tu l'as pris. Les bébés ne sont pas des jouets, Derek !

_ JE SAIS ! cria Derek en grognant, faisant hurler la petite par la même occasion.

_ Bravo. Du grand art, vraiment, persifla Stiles en reprenant son manège pour calmer l'enfant.

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux, exaspéré.

_ Stiles, je n'ai pas volé ce bébé. C'est le mien.

Stiles se stoppa alors qu'il en était à faire son sixième tour sur lui-même.

_ Pardon ?

_ Braeden me l'a déposé ce matin, elle ne veut pas s'en occuper. Elle aurait avorté si elle n'avait pas fait un déni de grossesse. C'est le mien. Le bébé. J'ai un papier si tu veux.

_ Non, je te crois.

_ Merci.

L'atmosphère avait changé. Derek ne saurait dire en quoi, mais l'humain était devenu étrange. Il n'arrêtait pas d'alterner entre lui et le bébé. Il était confus, triste et gêné.

_ Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ?

_ On ? Derek, c'est ton bébé. Débrouille-toi. Il n'y a pas marqué DASS/SPA à l'entrée de ma maison. Tu ne viens me voir que quand tu as besoin de mon aide. C'est très révélateur si tu veux mon avis. On était en froid aux dernières nouvelles.

_ Stiles, soupira le loup.

_ Oh ne commence pas comme ça. Un mois. Et tu n'as absolument rien fait. Mais c'est vrai. Je suis l'oméga, alors...

_ Quoi ?

_ Peu importe, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Écoute, je voulais juste te laisser de l'espace, je ne pensais pas que ce serait pire en ne venant pas te voir. Je sais que tu connais beaucoup de choses sur les loups, mais pas tout Stiles, j'étais obligé de combattre pour que tu puisses rester, ils t'auraient emmené, loin de ton père, de nous. Ce n'était pas pour te proclamer. Mais pour te laisser ta liberté.

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? demanda l'adolescent, l'émotion dans la voix.

_ Pardon.

_ Derek, je suis fatigué. Tu as la communication d'une huître. Pas étonnant que tes loups soient complètement paniqués dès qu'on leur demande de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais je m'égare. Je ne suis pas devin, si tu ne me dis pas les choses, je ne risque pas de comprendre. Je n'ai pas de boule de cristal. Tu comprends ?

_ D'accord. Je vais essayer.

_ C'est déjà un bon début.

_ Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

Stiles le regarda un instant, puis la petite qui faisait des grimaces d'inconfort dans ses bras. Il soupira et secoua la tête de dépit.

_ Ma bonté me perdra. Qu'est-ce que cette mère indigne t'a laissé ?

_ Juste le truc dans l'entrée et la lettre.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Oui.

_ Quel âge ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Un nom ?

_ Non.

_ C'est pas vraiii ? Est-ce que cette femme est sérieuse ? Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas me chercher Deaton. Je vais lui donner un bain parce qu'on ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle va pas tarder à avoir faim, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Allez acheter du lait, un truc de loup, n'importe quoi. Oh la la, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment on va gérer ça ? Il faut tout faire ! On a rien !

_ Stiles, panique pas. Respire. Respire.

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas noté qu'il hyperventilait avant que le loup-garou ne lui fasse remarquer. Il le fit s'asseoir par terre et l'obligea à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air.

_ Je vais chercher Deaton, d'accord ? On va faire au plus pressé et on avisera après.

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec l'émissaire de la meute, du lait premier âge auquel il allait falloir ajouter quelques petites choses. La petite, elle, était emmitouflée dans une serviette chaude et regardait tout ce qu'elle avait autour d'elle comme si tout cela était très impressionnant. Stiles avait mis les vêtements à laver, puis à sécher en cycle court et avait trouvé un tuto sur Youtube pour lui faire une couche de fortune. « Viva Internet ! » avait-il dit quand le vétérinaire et lui avaient regardé avec scepticisme le linge posé sur les fesses de la petite.

Elle avait cinq semaines. Elle était en dénutrition. Elle manquait de soins. De beaucoup de soins. Stiles était au bord de la syncope quand le couperet tomba. Jackson avait raison. Il était la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider avec sa fille. Une fois le vétérinaire parti, Stiles sortit le linge propre et sec de la séchante, rhabilla le bébé, l'installa dans le siège auto, prit son manteau et ses clés.

_ Tu viens ? demanda-t-il au loup, le siège auto dans les mains, sur le départ.

_ Où ça ?

_ Pendant que tu t'es absenté, j'ai fait des recherches. Tu vas avoir besoin de matériel. Beaucoup. De matériel. Et il faut qu'on achète des biberons. Tu comptes nourrir ton bébé avec tes doigts ?

Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la Jeep, le jeune homme reprit.

_ Il va falloir qu'on aille à l'hôtel de ville.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Déclarer sa naissance, abruti. Non, mais je te jure ! Tu réfléchis des fois ?

Derek lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin » et Stiles lui rendit son sourire sarcastique habituel.

_ Je peux aussi rentrer chez moi.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Ils achetèrent tellement de choses que l'alpha en avait mal à la tête. Qui aurait pu penser qu'avoir un bébé était si compliqué ? Ils durent faire plusieurs aller-retour. Le premier servant à nourrir le bébé. Derek y avait ajouté, comme indiqué par Deaton, neuf gouttes de son sang. Stiles avait beuglé quand il l'avait vu faire, mais s'était calmé une fois le vétérinaire au téléphone. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de marmonner un « Loup-garou extraterrestre, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ce bébé ? » en regardant le sang se mélanger au lait infantile.

A la fin de la journée, le loup était complètement équipé pour accueillir le bambin dans son loft. L'adolescent appela son père pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas le soir venu. Stiles l'avait harcelé pour qu'ils peignent la chambre. Isaac, Boyd et Peter, présents dans le loft lors de leur dernier voyage avaient été mis à contribution. Stiles avait donné ses directives pour que la chambre soit parfaite. Il leur avait fait poser de l'isolant et du parquet, de la toile de verre sur les murs de métal pour pouvoir peindre dans des couleurs douces et apaisantes. Même le plafond y était passé. Et ce n'était pas de la tarte. Ils avaient dû placer un filtre sur le réservoir d'eau, pour ne pas agresser la peau du bébé, dixit l'hyperactif. Installer la table à langer dans la salle de bain avec tout l'attirail qui allait avec. Ils avaient même dû mettre en place un régulateur de température pour que la salle d'eau reste à vingt-deux degrés Celsius. Le jeune homme s'était transformé en inspecteur de travaux finis, prêt à hurler au moindre problème. Jackson et Scott avaient été appelés à la rescousse au bout d'une heure de ce traitement.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles avait changé la petite dans une couche ultra sophistiquée, ergonomique, hypoallergénique et tout un tas d'autres trucs que Derek n'avait pas retenu. Mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que quand ça concernait le bébé, le mot hypoallergénique revenait souvent. Tout le temps en fait. Il avait donné son deuxième biberon au bambin, après avoir découvert la magie du stérilisateur de biberons et de tétines. Il avait mis à laver tout un tas de vêtements hypoallergéniques, avec une lessive hypoallergénique et de l'adoucissant hypoallergénique. Derek lui avait demandé, plein de sarcasme, s'il devait acheter une machine à laver hypoallergénique.

_ Le jour où tu auras un cerveau hypoallergénique, peut-être que oui, rétorqua l'adolescent.

_ Tu sais que les loups-garous ne contractent pas de maladies ?

_ Derek, sors de cette pièce.

Il était sorti en riant. Il ne lui dirait probablement pas. Deaton s'en chargerait, mais les jeunes loups-garous pouvaient contracter quelques maladies la première année de leur vie. Rien de grave. Mais leur système immunitaire avait encore besoin de se former, d'où le sang dans le biberon. Faute d'avoir la mère sous la main, on fait avec ce que l'on nous donne.

L'hyperactif avait pris sa fille avec lui pour faire son lit, installé le mobile, les peluches, rangé les vêtements, les jouets.

Derek l'avait surpris dans la salle de bain en train de jouer avec le ventre du bébé, faisant des bulles d'air dessus, ce qui faisait immanquablement s'esclaffer la petite. Elle émettait des cris surexcités avant de rire comme une bienheureuse. Il lui fit quelques chatouilles sur la plante des pieds avant d'attraper de l'huile d'amande douce et de la masser doucement. La petite semblait assommée par le traitement parce qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Stiles prit alors son tout nouveau pyjama et tomba nez à nez avec le loup-garou quand il la prit pour la coucher. Il avait un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage et Stiles maugréa sur son « faciès de dégénéré » avant de le contourner pour partir dans la chambre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Peter s'installa complètement exaspéré sur le canapé alors que Stiles préparait un semblant de repas dans leur cuisine totalement inexistante.

_ Tu vas devoir faire faire une vraie cuisine Derek, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça alors que tu as un enfant. Tu ne lui feras pas boire du lait toute sa vie, indiqua Stiles sur un ton sans appel.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on a été obligé de révolutionner l'intérieur ? demanda alors Peter.

_ Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui trouve normal d'optimiser l'environnement de ce bébé pour qu'il grandisse dans les meilleures conditions ? répondit alors, de manière sarcastique l'adolescent.

Peter le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers son neveu.

_ Vraiment, celui-là je l'adore, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux. Il accepte même d'élever ton bâtard. Je suis jaloux. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mordu quand j'en avais l'occasion ?

_ Peter. La ferme, répondit Derek placidement.

Stiles avait dormi dans la chambre de la petite sur le fauteuil moelleux qu'il lui avait fait acheter plus tôt dans la journée. Il l'avait entendu se réveiller trois fois dans la nuit pour préparer un biberon et le donner au bébé avant de la recoucher aussi sec après son rot.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais il avait adoré cette journée. Et Stiles était sensationnel. Il entendait souvent les membres de la meute en discuter entre eux. De Stiles. Il faisait mine, ne pas être dans les parages quand c'était le cas, mais il était souvent curieux de savoir ce que Stiles faisait de si génial pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous planqués chez lui pour faire il ne savait quoi. Après tout, c'est grâce à Stiles qu'ils avaient réussi à évincer la meute d'alphas de sur leur territoire.

Le lendemain matin, le garçon avait la tête dans le coaltar et c'est l'esprit complètement nébuleux qu'il passa une main distraite entre les omoplates de Derek en passant près de lui pour se préparer un café. La caresse affectueuse avait complètement électrisé le loup. Sur le coup, il s'était penché sur lui et s'était arrêté en plein mouvement alors qu'il avait presque atteint le creux de sa nuque. Stiles lui avait lancé une œillade interrogative quand il l'avait senti se tendre comme un i sans crier gare. L'hyperactif était encore trop ensommeillé, il n'avait donc pas intercepté le manège du loup et Derek en soupira de soulagement.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles rentra dans le loft, un sac à la main, le bébé dans l'autre, les joues rougies par le froid de l'hiver et les cheveux électrisés par sa capuche fraîchement abaissée. Il posa la petite juste à côté de lui avant de sortir deux petits livrets du sac qu'il avait dans les mains et de les jeter négligemment juste devant Derek, sur la table basse.

_ Je suis allé à l'hôtel de ville tout à l'heure.

_ J'allais...

_ Rien du tout. Ça va faire deux semaines que je vois ton livret de famille traîner. A chaque fois que je te demande, tu me dis que tu vas le faire. C'est même moi qui ai retrouvé ton fichu livret.

_ Désolé.

_ Il faut te reprendre mon vieux. Je ne serai pas en vacances hivernales toute ma vie. C'est bientôt la fin. Tu vas devoir gérer tout seul quand je ne serai pas là.

_ J'y arriverai jamais.

_ Mais si, n'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'auras qu'à me téléphoner après les cours si tu as besoin d'aide. Mais Derek. J'ai une vie et ce n'est pas mon bébé.

_ Je sais.

Derek attrapa machinalement le livret neuf qui était face à lui pour voir ce que c'était. Un carnet de santé visiblement. Il l'ouvrit et se figea.

_ Tu l'as appelé Félix ? Stiles, c'est une fille !

_ Merci, je sais ! J'étais là quand je changeais ses couches et lui donnais son bain.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

_ Il m'a pris qu'à chaque fois que je te demande comment tu veux l'appeler, tu hausses les épaules en me disant « Je n'en sais rien ». Et « Je n'en sais rien » n'est pas un putain de prénom. Alors, j'ai improvisé. Félix lui va comme un gant.

_ Tu pouvais lui donner un million de noms de filles, alors pourquoi tu lui as donné un foutu nom de garçon ? Tu te venges, c'est ça ?

_ Est-ce que tu me crois puéril au point de me venger en me servant de ta fille ? Et me venger pour quoi au juste ? Tu es juste vexant ! Je te rappelle que je me plie en quatre pour cette môme qui a débarqué dans ma vie comme un bélier enfonce ta porte. Et j'ai composé. J'ai dû, encore une fois m'adapter, parce que c'est ce que je suis sensé faire de mieux. J'aimerais juste un peu plus de considération vois-tu, parce qu'à l'allure où on allait, on ne l'aurait pas appelé du tout !

_ Ok ! Ok ! C'est vrai ! Mais dis-moi pourquoi, parce que là, je ne comprends pas.

_ Et bien... Je me suis dit que ça ferait ressortir toute sa féminité. Comme une pointe de sel dans un gâteau. Et Félix est un bon prénom. Il portera chance à cette crapule.

_ Félix Talia Hale.

_ Oui je trouve le nom de ta mère cool, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner le nom d'un membre de ta famille. Trop de pression sur ses frêles épaules. Alors, je l'ai mis en deuxième option. Juste en clin d'œil. Parce que je te préviens, je tue le premier de ta famille qui appelle son gosse comme elle. Il n'y aura qu'une Félix Hale.

Derek soupira et s'accorda un geste qu'il s'interdisait depuis longtemps. Il saisit Stiles et le prit contre lui dans une étreinte un peu bourrue.

_ Merci, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il bataillait sec avec son tout nouveau bébé. Bon, pas tant que cela. Stiles lui laissait toujours une multitude de post-its partout comme un parcours fléché. Il s'était vite rendu compte que s'occuper de Félix n'était pas de tout repos. Il ne fallait pas que la salle d'eau excède les 23°C, il devait tout le temps vérifier le thermomètre, même pour lui changer sa couche. L'eau du bain devait toujours être entre 36 et 37°. Il fallait utiliser un pain de savon nourrissant pour bébé parce que sa peau était fragile. Un shampoing moussant parce qu'il fallait lui éviter les croûtes de lait et les irritations cutanées. Toujours lui donner le soir, parce que ça la préparait au sommeil. Veiller à bien l'enrouler dans une serviette chaude et bien la sécher. Toujours, toujours la masser et la badigeonner d'huile d'amande douce après son change ou sa toilette. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on devait se donner tant de mal pour une si petite créature. Félix la première. Elle brassait gaiement l'eau du bain en criant joyeusement la plupart du temps. Généralement dans ces moments-là, l'émotion était tellement forte qu'elle avait ses crocs et ses yeux lupins. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec elle, sa joie était communicative.

Si seulement ça s'arrêtait au bain. Mais non. Le biberon devait toujours être stérilisé avant utilisation. Heureusement, Stiles lui avait fait acheter la machine qui stérilisait en cinq minutes. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il devait mettre une portion de lait pour 30 ml d'eau, et laisser tiédir jusqu'à 26°C, toujours neuf gouttes de sang. Utiliser la tétine fétiche. Être à l'écoute de Félix et ne pas la forcer. Lui faire faire son rot.

Il ne devait pas avoir les mêmes comportements s'il la faisait dormir de jour ou de nuit. Heureusement, maintenant la petite était calée et il n'avait plus à se réveiller en pleine nuit pour la nourrir ou attendre qu'elle arrête de pleurer dans l'espoir de se rendormir, parce qu'il ne devait pas s'occuper d'elle quand elle se réveillait entre deux cycles de sommeil. En fait, il allait arrêter là parce que la liste était encore longue. Et ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en occuper souvent. Stiles prenait beaucoup de temps pour la petite. Il la trimballait jusqu'à chez lui quand il avait rendez-vous avec d'autres membres de la meute et lui ramenait le soir pour lui donner son bain et la coucher. De temps en temps, il ne venait pas et l'un des loups occupait le bambin.

Isaac y allait toujours avec des pincettes. Comme si Félix allait se briser au moindre faux mouvement. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire sous cape quand Stiles lui avait parlé, l'air de rien, de la grande fontanelle. Il en avait eu des sueurs froides et avait demandé à l'hyperactif, s'il pouvait reprendre le bébé. Mais les moments de bain ou de sieste étaient ses préférés.

Jackson avait ramené toutes sortes de jouets qu'il avait confectionnés lui-même. Elle les adorait. Et Derek devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par tous les jouets de bois finement manufacturés. Qui aurait pu penser que le blond était doué d'une telle sensibilité ? Stiles apparemment. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été surpris. Juste très ému par l'intention. Jackson aimait lui donner à manger ou lui lire des histoires.

Boyd, lui, l'éveillait au monde et à sa propre personne. Il aimait bien porter ce petit bout de loup contre lui. Il lui faisait écouter son cœur. Il jouait avec son visage de ses grandes mains impressionnantes. Mais ce qu'il affectionnait le plus c'était l'emmener en promenade.

Lydia adorait l'habiller, faute de pouvoir encore la coiffer, elle lui parlait souvent de tout et de rien comme si le bébé pouvait lui répondre et lui donner son avis. Elle expliqua à Derek un peu plus tard que gagatiser c'était bien, mais parler c'était mieux, ça éveillait davantage le bébé.

Erica passait son temps à la dessiner, lui faire écouter de la musique, la prendre dans ses bras pour danser avec elle.

Allison, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, elle la première, se trouva être celle avec qui la petite se transformait le plus. Le bébé essayait souvent de jauger où étaient les limites. Et il semblait que Félix avait vu en la jeune femme un bon professeur.

Ils se débrouillaient toujours pour que Scott évite de trop s'occuper de Félix depuis qu'il l'avait fait tomber du premier. Stiles qui passait en dessous juste à ce moment-là, l'avait rattrapée au vol sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à crier sur son meilleur ami. L'adrénaline passée, il avait eu très peur. Derek avait été obligé d'intervenir et de mettre Scott dehors pour calmer l'hyperactif. Il avait été particulièrement fier de réussir à l'apaiser grâce à un bon massage sur la nuque alors que le jeune homme baragouinait encore faiblement, assommé par l'attention. Depuis, Félix vomissait assez régulièrement sur Scott, dès qu'il devait la porter pour quelques minutes.

Il interdisait à Peter de l'approcher. Il avait tendance à se méfier de lui.

Mais Stiles était sans conteste le préféré de la petite. Il était un savant mélange de chaque membre de la meute. Ne laissant que peu de tâches ingrates à Derek. Lui, pour sa part ne rechignait jamais à jouer avec sa fille. Uniquement quand il était sûr d'être seul avec elle. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Il avait une image d'alpha à tenir.

Image qui s'effondra ce jour-là.

Il avait attrapé Félix de façon à passer son bras entre ses jambes pour lui tenir tout le ventre et le menton. Il la faisait virer et voler dans les airs en faisant des bruits d'avion sous le rire tonitruant de la petite. Il adorait entendre ses exclamations de joie résonner dans le grand loft.

_ Attention tango Charlie ! Obstacle droit devant.

Il lui fit éviter de justesse une poutre de métal alors qu'elle criait en riant. Mais il se figea quand il entendit distinctement quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, toute la meute était présente, là. Devant lui. Et merde ! Il s'éclaircit la voix, tendu.

_ Elle, elle pleurait.

_ Mais oui tango Charlie, dis plutôt que tu as oublié la réunion pour l'arrivée de Malia et que tu t'amusais trop pour t'en rappeler, se moqua gentiment Stiles en s'approchant de Félix qui tendait les bras vers lui.

Boyd lui fit un sourire compatissant. C'était lui qui lui avait montré toutes les manières possibles de jouer avec la petite. Stiles, lui, était maintenant rentré dans son espace vital et son odeur envahissait tout son cerveau. Il était déconnecté. Il ne voyait même pas que Félix le regardait un peu inquiète de ses grands yeux verts. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue qu'il revint parmi eux, sur terre.

_ Hey~ C'était une blague. Toute la meute est complètement gaga de ta fille. T'as pas à avoir honte de craquer devant son regard de biche. C'est même plutôt rassurant de te voir comme ça.

Il expira en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur ce contact. Il aimait vraiment quand Stiles était dans le loft. Sa présence était devenue une constante indispensable. Et l'humain ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'importance qu'il avait prise pour tout le monde. A son plus grand désarroi.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Malia venait de déguerpir la queue entre les jambes. Et Peter qui s'était senti obligé d'intervenir avec ses commentaires. _« Rien d'étonnant. A force de trop attendre, quelqu'un finira par te le prendre. Et tu ne pourras pas combattre pour le garder près de toi parce que ce sera son choix »_ Quelque part, il était content que Mélissa ait pu venir chercher Félix. Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir se donner en spectacle de cette manière devant elle. Il lui aurait fait peur. Elle aurait pleuré et Peter en aurait rajouté une couche. _« Estime-toi heureux que ce soit Malia pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, il te filera entre les doigts, tu n'auras pas toujours la primeur à ses yeux »_ Il exhalait de l'air comme un bœuf en faisant les cent pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? _« Il commence déjà à se lasser de ton inanité, je serais même prêt à parier qu'il va bientôt rendre les armes. Es-tu aveugle à ce point ? Malgré l'amour qu'il a pour toi. Il se fatigue. Je n'aurai plus qu'à le cueillir comme un joli bouton de rose »_ Il donna un violent coup dans la table en face de lui, la détruisant par le même coup. Mais sa colère ne désenflait pas.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit dans un bruit lourd et métallique. Laissant apparaître Stiles trempé malgré le fait qu'il portait sa parka rouge. Merde. Stiles. Il avait oublié. L'hyperactif grogna entre la satisfaction, le soulagement et l'inconfort. Il commençait déjà à retirer son manteau tout en se dirigeant plus à l'intérieur, laissant de petites flaques derrière lui.

_ J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Où est-elle ?

_ Chez Mélissa.

_ Chez... Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as envoyé le pire sms de la terre, « HELP URGENT BEBE MALADE ! » J'ai déserté les cours parce que j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Je suis trempé jusqu'à la moelle ! Et tu me dis qu'elle est avec Melissa ? Tu ne pouvais pas... je ne sais pas moi, me prévenir ? Mais merde Derek ! J'ai une vie ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition !

Il regardait l'adolescent crier en faisant de grands gestes. Il se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'autrement ses paroles dépasseraient sa pensée et qu'il ruinerait totalement ses chances. La colère bouillonnait encore dans ses propres tripes pour ne pas dire quelque chose de regrettable. Mais un changement chez le jeune homme alerta le loup. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il sentait se dégager de l'humain.

_ Écoute Derek, je crois que je vais prendre mes distances. Je me suis beaucoup trop investi dans la meute et si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par me brûler. Félix a sept mois maintenant et je crois que le plus difficile est passé. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Toute la meute est là pour toi.

Il y eut un silence de plomb dans la pièce. Derek n'en revenait pas. Tout son être protestait contre ses paroles, mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer la moindre chose.

_ Bon. Je vais voir si je peux retourner en cours. Au pire Peter, avait besoin d'aide avec son ordinateur. Salut.

 _« Je n'aurais plus qu'à le cueillir comme un joli bouton de rose »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa Stiles qui était déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau tout en partant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que... lâche-moi ! Merde ! Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'énerva l'humain en se débattant alors que le loup l'avait soulevé du sol et le portait comme s'il ne pesait rien.

_ Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

_ Quoi ? cria Stiles incrédule.

Derek grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour jeter le jeune homme sur le lit de sa chambre. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'adolescent de protester qu'il était déjà sur lui, le clouant complètement sous lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, semblant étudier le visage de l'autre. Il sentait le souffle de Stiles s'écraser contre son visage. Et son odeur. Cette odeur à laquelle il s'était habitué, si agréable. Il aurait pu passer des heures à étudier le grain de sa peau. Juste là, comme ça. Mais il avait mieux à faire. Comme faire comprendre à l'humain qu'il avait une importance vitale dans la vie du loup.

Il se pencha doucement sur le visage de son comparse pour lui laisser le temps de protester s'il n'était pas consentant. L'autre retint sa respiration mais finit par réduire complètement la distance qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux à ce contact.

Il attrapa la nuque de Stiles pour le maintenir contre lui et il joua un instant avec les lèvres qu'il avait à disposition avant d'introduire sa langue dans la cavité entrouverte. Il adorait ça. Il aurait pu faire ça pendant des heures. Il le relâcha pour y revenir. Sa tendre victime semblait se repaître du traitement.

_ Merde. Derek. C'est quoi ça ?

_ Je refuse de te voir partir. Je te veux tellement, souffla l'alpha en grimaçant à la perspective que l'adolescent mette ses menaces à exécution.

_ Wah !

_ Tais-toi, ordonna Derek avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Il commença à déshabiller l'autre de manière fébrile et Stiles participa plus activement après quelques secondes de battement. Derek ne voulait pas se décoller de la bouche de son compagnon. Même quand il fallut se redresser pour retirer leurs pantalons et boxers, il avait entraîné Stiles avec lui. L'adolescent, lui, avait du mal à réfléchir correctement. Il faisait des gestes désordonnés et lâcha un gémissement soupiré quand le loup commença à migrer vers son cou.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, à genoux sur le lit. Derek tenait le visage de Stiles comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie et le jeune homme sentit une émotion gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il se mit alors à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Il ne savait plus tellement s'il se sentait bien ou mal. Il se sentait à la fois ridicule et heureux, gêné, confus, soulagé et si abusé. Derek chercha son regard du sien. Dans les yeux du loup, l'hyperactif pouvait lire de l'inquiétude, mais surtout de l'amour. Il retint sa respiration à cette constatation et exhala tout l'air qu'il avait retenu, une seconde après. Derek caressait ses joues de ses pouces et lui donna un doux baiser. Celui-là même qui vous dit qu'on vous aime.

Derek le repoussa gentiment sur le lit, il se pencha vers la table de nuit pour sortir du lubrifiant et Stiles commença à s'inquiéter. Il avait peur que les choses n'aillent trop vite. Le loup avait posé le tube pas très loin de sa tête et s'était penché sur lui.

_ Tu veux qu'on arrête ? lui demanda doucement Derek à l'oreille.

_ Non. On a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

L'alpha se mit à sourire et repartit à la conquête du corps face au sien. Ils avaient perdu du temps, oui, mais ils en avaient encore à revendre et il voulait prendre le sien pour découvrir tout ce que le corps de Stiles n'avait dit à personne. Il passa ses mains sur ses flancs, remontant de la pulpe de ses doigts en de tortueuses caresses aériennes qui faisaient se tendre l'hyperactif comme un arc contre lui. Puis ses lèvres se murent à leur tour pour embrasser, mordre et lécher à ses envies. Il passa ce qui lui sembla être des heures à cajoler l'être face à lui. Il l'avait retourné plusieurs fois. Le massant même par moment. Lui faisant oublier, la honte de se retrouver nu pour la première fois devant quelqu'un dans un cadre si intime, l'approbation de ce qu'ils allaient faire et toutes les autres craintes stupides et passagères qui passaient à travers l'humain de manière éparse.

Il l'avait rendu impatient et fébrile entre ses doigts. La respiration de Stiles était lourde et il semblait hésiter entre protester pour que les choses avancent et vite, ou se laisser faire encore un peu parce que c'était agréable de se faire dorloter de cette manière. Il comprit qu'ils allaient passer une étape supérieure quand le loup passa ses deux jambes sur ses épaules et se pencha un peu pour lui embrasser les cuisses migrant doucement mais sûrement vers une partie plus intime de sa personne. Une des mains de l'alpha passa sur son pelvis, faisant faire un soubresaut à son corps dans un réflexe purement nerveux. Toute son aine commença à le chatouiller agréablement en de douces vagues de plaisir. Son corps se préparait excessivement vite à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il sentait son érection douloureuse relâcher du liquide préséminal sans discontinuité et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Il décida dans l'instant que Derek était un démon de la luxure.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié jouer avec son anneau de chair. Il n'avait pas senti ni entendu le loup reprendre le lubrifiant à côté de lui pour s'en mettre tout partout. Il releva la tête dans un élan de curiosité, mais la laissa retomber aussi sec quand il perçut que l'alpha le pénétrait. Merde. C'était bizarre. La sensation n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable. Le loup sortit son doigt pour remettre du lubrifiant et le réintroduisit. Il recommença plusieurs fois l'opération et Stiles se sentait maintenant très humide à cet endroit. Le loup finit tout de même par introduire un second doigt et le pénétra un peu plus durement que précédemment. Stiles retint de justesse un gémissement de surprise. Il avait éprouvé une sensation très agréable parcourant son corps et se répandant en une douce chaleur aux coins de ses reins. Il entendit ce rire. Un rire si sexy et sensuel. Un démon de luxure. Il passa une main sur son visage. Son cœur jouait une symphonie qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher dans l'instant. Il avait pris son Aderrall aujourd'hui ?

Il avait envie de se toucher. L'attente n'avait que trop duré. Il voulait que tout prenne fin maintenant. Mais quand sa main commença à migrer plus au sud, il la sentit happée par une autre tandis que le corps de Derek se coulait contre le sien. Il se glissa jusqu'à son oreille et claqua plusieurs fois sa langue contre son palais.

_ Qui a dit que tu avais le droit de faire ça ? lui demanda trop doucement et gentiment le loup, sadique.

L'humain se mit alors à sangloter parce qu'il sentait l'érection de l'alpha frotter lentement, trop lentement pour que ce soit supportable, contre la sienne.

_ Derek, Derek, arrête. Arrête.

_ Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda l'autre en se redressant pour se détacher complètement de lui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? cria presque l'autre d'indignation en se redressant sur ses coudes.

_ Et bien, j'arrête. C'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

_ Non, oui... non, je...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? demanda alors Derek, son sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage.

Stiles devait s'avouer vaincu. Il était totalement hypnotisé par l'homme face à lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Le loup émit une fois de plus ce rire sensuel qui l'électrisait complètement. Foutu démon.

_ Je te veux, souffla l'adolescent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux... Stiles ? murmura le loup en se coulant de nouveau contre lui. La chaleur du loup était agréable, mais les frictions contre son érection délaissée le rendaient définitivement barge.

_ Je... Fais-moi jouir... Putain, fais-moi du bien. Fais-moi oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres, chuchota Derek alors qu'il se penchait pour mordiller son oreille.

Il prit sa jambe droite et la mit contre son épaule. Il la sentait, cette queue chaude et dure tâter son entrée. Il poussa lui-même contre le pénis, trop impatient et Derek finit de se glisser entièrement en lui. Il en lâcha un soupir tremblant. C'était... il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'analyser la sensation nouvelle, l'alpha avait commencé un langoureux mouvement de balancier. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas y aller fort. Il pouvait le dire à la transpiration et l'air concentré sur le visage de son amant. La facilité avec laquelle il glissait en lui était effrayante. Et ce rythme qui n'en finissait pas d'être d'une lenteur exaspérante.

_ Derek... Pluuus...

Il n'était que soupirs et avait du mal à s'exprimer. Et Derek soupira en donnant un coup profond, mais toujours aussi langoureux. Le martèlement dans sa tête ne l'aidait pas à se fixer sur les mots. Le plaisir l'envahissait de manière trop délicieuse mais avec ce pic de frustration qui le rendait totalement irrationnel. Et sentir le souffle laborieux de son amant contre sa peau ne l'aidait pas. Bien au contraire. Les frissons que ça faisait naître dans son corps en devenaient insupportables.

_ Plus vite. Je... t'en supplie... va plus vite.

Le rythme s'accéléra sans prévenir, une poussée profonde et énergique le fit gémir. Puis une autre crier. Il se fondait dans un déluge de sensations, c'était trop, tout, partout, Derek était bon à ce jeu-là. A chaque poussée, il émettait des sons qui n'avaient de cesse de stimuler le loup encore davantage. L'alpha stoppa tout. Et quand Stiles voulut protester, il se retrouva au-dessus de lui. La seconde suivante, Derek s'était rengainé en lui. Il en cria de plaisir et de surprise. Mais le loup avait recommencé son rythme langoureux, lui tenant fermement les hanches pour l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de leurs ébats.

_ Arrête ça.

L'alpha s'arrêta instantanément.

_ Nooooon. Arrête de jouer. Derek. J'en peux plus !

Son amant avait souri. Salaud !

Le tempo redevint alors, anarchique pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles. Derek aidait l'adolescent à suivre la cadence en maintenant ses fesses fermement. L'hyperactif s'arc-boutait de plus en plus entre les bras de son amant. La déferlante de sensations était vertigineuse. Il l'exprimait sans s'en apercevoir pour le plus grand plaisir de Derek. Les vibrations dans sa gorge et les sons roulants dans sa bouche rendaient le garou sensiblement accro. Il en voulait plus. Que ça dure longtemps. Il se faisait l'effet d'un drogué. Il sentait tout le plaisir qu'il donnait à son partenaire. Et l'idée que c'était grâce à lui que Stiles ne savait plus où il était et qui il était, le rendait tout chose.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau.

Il fit basculer le corps transpirant et tremblant de son jeune amant. Stiles avait la respiration sifflante, le regard vitreux et humide, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les cheveux dans tous les sens et à moitié collés contre son visage. C'était parfait. Il était beau. Il descendit du lit.

_ Non. Pars pas, sanglota Stiles en le voyant se lever.

Il en était à un stade où la honte ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire. Tout son corps ne réclamait que l'aboutissement de cet acte. Et tout était permis pour y arriver. Même des choses qui l'auraient fait rougir d'humiliation s'il était dans son état normal.

_ Je ne vais nulle part.

Derek tira sur les chevilles de Stiles et l'installa au bord du lit pour se repositionner en lui. Il voulait garder un visuel constant sur le visage rougi du jeune homme. Ses expressions, il ne voulait en rater aucune. Le corps abusé sous lui s'ouvrait sans difficulté maintenant. Il adorait torturer son amant en ne lui accordant pas ce qu'il attendait, et ça rendait les choses encore meilleures.

_ Je te jure. Que. Si tu continues. Encore comme ça. Je ne donne pas cher. De ta peau, susurra l'humain en colère et frustré entre plusieurs soupirs.

Il se pencha sur lui pour souffler contre son oreille. Le faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

_ Accroche-toi à moi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que l'hyperactif ne comprenne qu'il fallait passer ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha.

Le loup se redressa, sa charge dans les bras, et amorça un puissant coup de balancier à l'intérieur du corps de l'adolescent. Il trouva la prostate derechef, manquant de faire lâcher Stiles. Il était maintenant tout tremblant et s'accrochait à lui de manière désespérée. Il pouvait deviner les jointures de ses doigts et ses orteils blanchis sous l'effort. Peut-être dans un espoir vain de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses réactions.

Contrôle que Derek mettait à mal avec son déhanché désordonné et tortueux.

_ C'est si bon en toi, susurra le loup pour faire totalement lâcher prise au jeune homme.

_ Tais-toi... gémit Stiles.

_ Je te sens tellement bien. Chaud, humide, tu sens comme tu te contractes autour de moi ?

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à répondre. Tout ce qu'il savait à l'instant présent, c'est qu'entendre l'alpha parler avec cette voix si sensuelle, prononcer des paroles tellement érotiques, l'envoyait doucement mais sûrement au point de non-retour.

_ Laisse-toi aller Stiles. Je te tiens. Viens. Prends tout ce que je donne. Abandonne-toi à moi.

Derek était euphorique, Stiles faisait exactement ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait arrêté de se tenir à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait reposé sa tête contre son épaule et la prise n'était plus qu'aérienne autour de son cou bien que ses chevilles se contractent toujours par intermittence, accueillant avec félicité les coups de boutoir toujours aussi adroits. Il laissa la jouissance monter dans des plaintes mélodieuses. Oui, comme ça.

Stiles vint en lui mordant le cou, son cri coincé dans sa gorge. Il s'était répandu entre leurs deux corps et n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé dans ses bras. Il plaqua alors le garçon contre l'un des murs de la chambre. Il ne lui fallut que deux va-et-vient de plus pour venir au fond de son partenaire. Le faisant grogner contre la tempe de Stiles, resserrant son corps possessivement. Après quelques minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, il le détacha doucement du mur et sortit de son corps pour le ramener dans le lit. Il l'allongea avant de se positionner tout contre lui, lui caressant le ventre en le serrant étroitement. Le lovant complètement à son propre corps.

_ Waou. Si on m'avait dit que le sexe c'était aussi intense je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps, s'exclama Stiles d'une voix pâteuse.

Le loup grogna, mécontent que le jeune homme puisse envisager de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ On aurait dû se sauter dessus plus tôt. Quand je pense à toutes ses incroyables parties de jambes en l'air de perdu, ça me déprime, continua l'hyperactif en s'endormant doucement.

Derek redressa soudainement la tête, surpris. Il regarda le jeune homme un instant et se mit à sourire, heureux. Oui, il était bien, là. Avec cet humain agaçant qui parle trop et se mêle de tout.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lydia avait débarqué toute sautillante et souriante ce jour -là, mais Derek avait appris à se méfier de cet air insouciant que pouvait arborer la jeune femme. Stiles était installé sur le tapis moelleux avec Félix entre ses jambes. Il lui lisait un livre d'images avant l'arrivée de la banshee. Ils s'étaient tous interrompus dans ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder la nouvelle venue, qui sans un bonjour, avançait à grands pas vers son meilleur ami pour lui coller des lunettes sur le nez.

_ Mais Lydia qu'est-ce que...

_ Ce ne sont que des lunettes, Stiles.

_ Je n'ai pas de problème de vue, Lydia, râla le jeune homme alors que la louve gazouillait joyeusement en tapant des mains.

Derek aimait beaucoup quand Félix essayait de faire des mots. C'était toujours incompréhensible, mais c'était toujours des moments attendrissants où Stiles essayait de lui faire dire mille et une choses.

_ Ce ne sont pas des lunettes de vue.

_ Alors, pourquoi tu veux que... Woooo.

Stiles brassa un peu l'air pour tâter, mais sa main rencontra le vide entourant Lydia. Il pouvait voir autour de la jeune femme comme une aura avec mille visages entourés de cheveux filaires qui partaient dans des directions infinies. Logée juste au niveau de sa gorge, se trouvait une jolie petite boule de lumière très éblouissante.

_ Tu vois quelque chose ? Personne n'arrive à rien voir, pourtant Deaton dit qu'on a trouvé un artefact rare. Un truc dans le genre.

_ Il faut être humain pour pouvoir utiliser ce genre d'objet, intervint Derek tout en sortant la compote d'abricot pour le goûter de Félix.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient tournés vers lui et l'hyperactif pouvait voir un loup noir et fumeux croître et décroître tout en flottant autour de Derek. Il semblait courir dans les airs pour fondre en lui et ressortir pour se balader un peu plus loin.

Stiles donna machinalement Félix à Lydia pour se lever et s'approcher de son amant observant toujours le loup alors que Derek était occupé à verser une portion dans une coupelle. L'animal, en le voyant s'approcha également et se frotta joyeusement à lui tout en lui léchant la main de manière aérienne. Il eut l'impression qu'il avait jappé, mais il ne saurait le dire, car aucun son n'avait été émis. Le loup lui faisait la cour et cela le fit rire.

Interpellé, Derek se tourna vers lui. Il retint sa respiration, lâchant la cuillère qu'il avait dans les mains. Stiles avait les yeux chatoyants d'une multitude de couleurs, mais plus que l'effet surnaturel de son regard, l'alpha trouvait que son compagnon était vraiment sexy avec des lunettes.

_ Lydia ?

_ Oui ?

_ Et si tu allais faire du shopping avec Malia, Kira, Erica, et Félix ? demanda innocemment Derek, l'air de rien, sans jamais quitter Stiles du regard.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que... oh !

La banshee avait compris.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais prendre ta carte de crédit, imposa Lydia en fouillant déjà dans les poches de la veste en cuir de Derek.

_ Fais ça, confirma Derek.

Stiles s'était détourné du loup de Derek, le regardant intrigué. La rousse était en train d'habiller Félix pour sortir.

_ Derek. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une...

_ Il y a un plafond, une fois avec Cora m'a suffi.

Lydia finit d'enfiler son propre manteau avant d'ouvrir la grande porte du loft.

_ Je vous dis à tout à l'heure les garçons, et Stiles, nous allons devoir avoir une conversation tous les deux, indiqua la rousse avant de partir sans attendre de réponse.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, un grand méchant loup très affamé avait besoin d'un petit casse-dalle. Maintenant. Foutu Démon. Foutues lunettes. Mais ce que c'était bon !

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek prenait son café dans sa rutilante nouvelle cuisine ultra fonctionnelle quand Scott et Stiles rentrèrent de leur promenade avec Félix. Alors que Scott posait toutes sortes de questions à Stiles à propos d'une stratégie pour un jeu en ligne, il le vit passer sa main libre entre ses reins pour frotter la zone en fronçant les sourcils. Derek lui, cacha son sourire grâce à sa tasse de café.

_ Et là, je pensais faire...

_ Scott, tu veux bien tenir Félix, s'il te plaît ?

Les deux loups buguèrent parce qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux la réticence de Stiles à confier la petite à son meilleur ami même pour une minute depuis qu'il l'avait fait tomber.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Juste pour une seconde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un truc, je veux voir. Ma peau est bizarre à cet endroit.

Scott haussa les épaules et prit Félix en la tenant à bonne distance sous l'œil prudent de Derek. Il ne voulait pas non plus retirer toutes les chances à son bêta de s'améliorer. Stiles, lui, partit dans la salle de bain où se trouvait un miroir sur tout un pan de mur.

_ DEREEEEEEK ! hurla l'hyperactif et les loups pouvaient sentir toute sa rage de là où ils se trouvaient.

Félix choisit ce moment pour vomir sur Scott.

_ Nooooon, gémit le bêta.

Stiles dévala les escaliers puis bondit presque sur l'alpha pour l'asperger d'une substance que Derek reconnut comme de l'aconit quand il commença à se sentir faible. L'humain ne lui laissa pas le temps de quoi que ce soit que le bruit sec d'une claque retentit dans la pièce et il sentit sa joue douloureusement rougie. Stiles tremblait de tout son être et la colère s'écumait hors de lui, laissant Scott mal à l'aise et Félix en larmes.

_ Scott, pars, murmura l'adolescent.

_ Mais...

_ VA-T'EN ! hurla l'hyperactif, faisant crier la petite louve de plus belle.

Scott prit la poudre d'escampette avec le bambin avant que la colère de l'humain ne se retourne contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce que Derek avait fait, mais en cet instant, il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

Derek, lui, se sentait incroyablement vulnérable et Stiles le poussa durement contre le plan de travail. Ça faisait mal.

_ Comment...

_ Erica ne t'a pas dit ? Superman craint avec sa kryptonite à la con. Batman, lui, il a la classe. Pas besoin de super-pouvoirs pour sauver le monde. Tu es Superman, je suis Batman, cingla l'hyperactif en enfonçant son index juste à un petit endroit très désagréable, pile sous sa clavicule gauche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Qu'est-ce que TOI tu as fait ? ragea Stiles, criant de plus belle.

_ Tu étais d'accord.

_ Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour que tu m'imprimes ton foutu triskel au creux des reins ! rétorqua l'hyperactif.

_ Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais me laisser te revendiquer, tu étais d'accord.

_ C'est vrai, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était question d'un tatouage. En fait, plus j'y pense et je me rends compte que tu t'es juste contenté de me poser la question sans me dire en quoi ça consistait.

_ Ce n'est pas un tatouage. C'est la marque de la meute. C'est une revendication.

_ Tu mens.

_ Stiles, réfléchis, si je t'avais tatoué, tu aurais eu un bandage pendant des jours et tu aurais senti ta douleur, contra le loup.

_ Tu mens Derek. Je le sais. Tu fais toujours ce truc avec tes sourcils quand tu mens.

_ Ce n'est pas un tatouage, Stiles.

Stiles le lâcha, partit prendre son sac et rassembla ses affaires.

_Qu'est-que tu fais ? demanda Derek confus et penaud.

_ Visiblement, tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu t'y es pris, alors je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. Et ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de me retenir. N'oublie pas que j'ai l'avantage.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles était arrivé, le moral complètement dans les chaussettes, il était au plus mal et aucune trace de Félix dans les alentours. Il sentait le désespoir à plein nez et plusieurs gyrophares s'illuminèrent dans la tête de l'alpha. Il bondit presque devant l'humain et l'attrapa par les épaules.

_ Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Félix ?

L'hyperactif, dans un état toujours second, regarda tout autour de lui. Il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité un instant quand un pic de stress monta en lui soudainement.

_ Meeeerde ! Félix ! Je l'ai oublié chez mon père ! Il jouait avec quand... Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ? C'est pas possible. Je suis le pire. Pardon, pardon Derek. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu ne...

_ Shhht, souffla l'alpha en l'entraînant par la ceinture jusqu'au salon. Ce n'est rien, elle est en sécurité, avec ton père, on ira la chercher tout à l'heure.

_ Tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui. Avant ça. On va avoir une conversation tous les deux.

_ Non. Sourwolf ! Tu veux parler ? Toi ? se moqua l'humain faussement égayé.

Derek le regarda, mortellement sérieux.

_ Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et n'essaie même pas de te foutre de moi en me disant que tout va bien. Je suis un loup-garou, avec une meute de loups-garous. Tu râles constamment contre nos « foutus super-pouvoirs ».

L'hyperactif se détacha de son étreinte et commença à déambuler de manière désordonnée dans la pièce.

_ Il se passe que je suis fatigué d'être l'oméga, lâcha finalement l'humain.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama l'alpha surpris.

_ Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, Derek. Tout le monde dans cette meute me considère comme l'oméga. Tout le monde pense que c'est normal que je sois aux petits soins de tout le monde parce que je dois être le larbin. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai peut-être toujours eu une proportion assez excessive pour m'attirer les foudres des gens, les brimades, les coups...

Derek grogna et Stiles brassa l'air de sa main pour lui intimer de se calmer.

_ Mais Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Votre. Esclave. Et le fait que je sois un humain n'est pas une excuse viable. Allison est humaine et personne ne vient la faire chier, elle ! Tu vas me dire que c'est parce que c'est une chasseuse, mais tu veux savoir ? Je vous emmerde tous. J'en ai ma claque ! Je me casse ! Loin d'ici ! Loin de vous ! Loin de toutes ces conneries ! Je ne reviens pas !

Derek l'intercepta juste devant le buffet face à l'entrée. Ses paroles commençaient à être trop flippantes et désordonnées pour l'alpha.

_ Wow ! Mais d'où sors-tu toutes ces conneries ?

_ Ce ne sont pas des conneries, toute la meute me le répète ou me le fait comprendre depuis un an et demi. Sauf Scott et Lydia. Mais ils ne sont pas objectifs.

_ Je vais les tuer, s'énerva le loup avant de se reprendre.

Il devait s'occuper de son compagnon. Le rassurer. Il le sentait au bord de la rupture. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'installa sur le buffet avant de se loger entre ses jambes pour lui attraper le visage.

_ Stiles. Tu n'es pas l'oméga.

_ Mais...

_ Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es le pivot de cette meute. Sans toi avec nous, nous ne serions pas le quart de ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Tu es le plus important et tu n'as pas besoin d'être un loup ou d'avoir de super-pouvoirs pour ça. Tu es Batman.

Stiles se mit à rire timidement un peu (beaucoup) gêné par les paroles de son amant.

_ Je trouve que tu n'es pas très objectif non plus.

Derek soupira.

_ Je suis l'alpha. Tu dois tenir ce que je dis pour vrai.

_ Non, mais écoutez moi ça, c'est que tu te prendrais presque pour Dieu, se moqua gentiment l'humain malgré tout apaisé par les paroles du loup.

Derek s'approcha plus près de lui, souriant, mais le regardait de même avec sérieux.

_ Écoute-moi bien. Même si tu étais l'oméga, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Cela ne veut pas nécessairement dire que tu es un souffre-douleur. J'ai été un oméga la moitié de ma vie. Et je n'ai rien d'un paillasson. Les omégas sont des marginaux. Malgré leurs apparences parfois fragiles, ils se montrent souvent plus forts et courageux que le reste de la meute parce qu'ils ne craignent pas la solitude. Certains deviennent même alphas.

_ Comme toi.

_ Comme moi, approuva Derek avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

_ J'aime bien ton histoire, chuchota Stiles contre ses lèvres.

_ Hum hum, confirma le loup tout en jouant avec la bouche de son amant mais celui-ci s'échappa de nouveau.

_ Et puis... je ne peux plus partir.

_ A cause de Félix.

_ Non. Si, aussi. Mais pas que. J'ai ta marque de meute sur le corps. Je suis foutu maintenant, répondit l'humain espiègle.

_ Oui, carrément irrécupérable. C'est fini. C'est presque comme si on était marié en fait.

Stiles se figea entre ses bras. Il était peut-être allé trop loin.

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu à te lier autant à moi ? demanda son amant fébrilement.

_ Parce que je t'aime, murmura Derek si bas, que Stiles dut se concentrer très fort sur les paroles du loup pour les comprendre.

_ Derek ?

_ Hum ?

_ Je t'aime aussi.

L'alpha sourit, heureux, et attrapa les lèvres de l'adolescent pour un baiser plein de promesses. Oh oui. Il avait envie de faire toutes sortes de trucs qu'il n'avait pas encore testés avec Stiles. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait adorer. Le bruit de la porte le fit redresser les yeux sur sa cousine. Il lui fit comprendre de partir plus vite que son ombre si elle tenait à sa liberté. Il se vengerait de manière très sadique s'il ne pouvait pas profiter de l'humain à cause d'elle. Le message était passé. Elle n'était déjà plus dans les parages, mais Stiles se détacha de lui.

_ Malia vient de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Et si nous allions ailleurs ? Je pense qu'Isaac ne va plus tarder.

_ J'adore tes idées, s'amusa le loup en emportant l'hyperactif avec lui.

* * *

 **2 ans plus tard**

Stiles trouvait vraiment que Peter était bizarre ces derniers temps. C'est pourquoi, il décida de fouiller dans l'ordinateur de ce dernier. Il était actuellement en train de passer en revue ses vidéos.

On pouvait voir Peter qui était trop proche de l'écran en train de regarder simultanément à gauche puis à droite.

_ Je crois que ça fonctionne.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Derek rentra avec Stiles évanoui dans les bras.

_ Peter ! Aide-moi !

L'interpellé, qui s'était retourné à l'entente du bruit, s'approcha rapidement du couple.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je l'ai drogué.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh, ne commence pas à me faire des leçons de morale Peter, surtout pas toi, s'impatienta Derek.

_ Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_ Pour le marquer.

_ Le marq... Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il aura tellement la haine que tu vas dormir seul pendant plusieurs semaines.

_ Alors ne le dis pas et aide-moi à l'installer. Je vais mélanger mon sang à l'encre pour qu'il cicatrise dans la nuit. Il n'aura aucune douleur.

_ C'est une bonne idée, en effet.

Derek avait sorti l'engin de torture que Stiles détestait le plus au monde. La machine à tatouer. Il remplit une capsule d'encre de son sang avant que le son distinctif de la machine ne le fasse changer de vidéo.

L'enfoiré ! Il allait lui payer ça. Il savait que Derek lui avait menti. Maintenant, il en avait la preuve.

On pouvait désormais voir sur l'écran tous les membres de la meute Hale à l'exception de Stiles et Derek, réunis sur un long canapé, tous serrés les uns contre les autres, certains chevauchaient même à moitié les autres. Le cadran bougea par soubresaut avant de se stabiliser complètement.

_ Pourquoi on doit faire ça Peter ? demanda Boyd.

_ C'est expérimental, expliqua alors la voix de l'aîné, très proche du micro de la caméra.

_ On pourra voir après ? continua Malia.

_ Après le montage. Bon. Concentrez-vous. Selon vous, quel est le membre le plus important de cette meute ? interrogea Peter.

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant avant de sourire et de tous s'exclamer en même temps, un sourire dans la voix.

_ Stiles.

L'écran se brouilla.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez Derek ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de la regarder manger avec un sourire de crétin. Tu es son père ! Investis-toi dans son éducation, je ne serai pas toujours là !

_ Quoi ?

_ Parfaitement ! Tu penses réellement que je serai toujours là, à te préparer à manger en attendant que monsieur daigne m'honorer de sa présence ?

_ Je refuse que tu me quittes ! Je tue le premier qui t'approche, tu m'entends ?

Stiles le regarda estomaqué quelques secondes avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vais te quitter, abruti, souffla le jeune homme dépité. Mais tu dois prendre tes responsabilités ! Elle a trois ans maintenant, Derek. Tu ne peux pas espérer faire un mouflet et me le refiler dans les pattes juste parce qu'on couche ensemble.

_ Je te l'ai refilé avant qu'on couche ensemble.

_ Mais ferme là ! Tu ne vois pas que tu t'enfonces ? C'est pire ! Je suis quoi au juste ? La mère au foyer ? Va chier !

_ Non ! Pourquoi tu déformes tout ce que je dis ? Tu es juste la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et ce, avant même que l'on couche ensemble. C'est important pour les loups de garder les bons gènes viables et tu m'y aides parfaitement. Tu es le meilleur dans ce rôle.

_ Derek, tu aurais mieux fait de t'arrêter à la moitié de ton explication. Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de t'emplâtrer la tête dans le mur. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que les Stilinski mériteraient de garder leurs bons gènes eux aussi ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis allé engrosser la première venue !

Derek retint sa respiration et quelque chose de fugace passa sur son visage.

L'écran se brouilla

On pouvait voir Jackson à la fac. Il venait de se séparer de Stiles. Il avait échangé une étreinte peu virile avec lui, car il était stressé. Ses parents avaient découvert sa condition et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça se passait très bien entre eux. Il se dirigeait vers les casiers pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de repartir.

_ Alors Whittemore, on avait besoin d'un petit câlin ?

Jackson se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

_ Ta gueule McCawin

_ Y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes tous là, Lahey, Boyd, McCall, Martin, toi et les autres à graviter autour de lui. C'est quoi le truc ? Il baise bien ? Il ne doit pas avoir mal au cul à force de s'en prendre ?

Le coup partit sans qu'aucun des deux ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Le blond avait agi si vite qu'il fut étonné de trouver son poing enfoncé dans l'estomac de l'autre. Isaac venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Posant une main sur son épaule avant de se pencher pour saisir les cheveux de leur camarade au sol.

_ Écoute-moi bien, sale petite merde. N'ose même pas poser un doigt sur Stiles, tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne poses pas tes yeux sur lui, tu ne penses pas à lui. Il n'existe pas. Si j'entends quoi que ce soit, je peux t'assurer que l'uppercut que tu viens de recevoir de la part de mon ami ne sera qu'un doux souvenir.

Isaac le relâcha sans douceur au sol et Jackson lui cracha dessus.

_ Mais c'est quoi votre putain de problème avec ce type ? gémit le jeune adulte au sol.

Jackson fit demi-tour et se pencha à l'oreille de son camarade de classe.

_ Il nous a donné à tous quelque chose pour lequel tu pries chaque jour qui passe sans que tu ne l'obtiennes jamais. Un connard comme toi ne pourra jamais rien obtenir d'un mec comme Stiles. Fais-toi une raison, trou de cul, il a déjà un mec et brûle un cierge pour que l'envie ne me prenne pas de tout lui dire.

Jackson lui donna un autre coup au passage. Juste parce que ce mec l'énervait.

_ Bande... de tarés, balbutia la chose gisante

_ Jackson ! Isaac ! Je dois aller chercher Félix et je vous interdis de vous faire virer à nouveau à cause de moi. Le lycée ne vous a pas servi de leçon ? Allez ! Débarrassez le plancher, ce con n'en vaut pas la peine, râla Stiles.

Stiles était ému même s'il se demandait pourquoi Peter avait des vidéos de ce genre sur son ordinateur. La nouvelle allait se lancer quand elle s'interrompit à cause de la réception d'un nouveau mail.

Mail de Deucalion.

Hein ?

Il l'ouvrit.

« Ok, j'ai trois louves en chaleur, ton prix sera le mien »

L'hyperactif était intrigué. Il regarda les autres mails échangés dans la conversation.

« Étude confirmée. Vidéo jointe. »

« Trouve-moi une manière d'exploiter ce potentiel sans attirer l'attention de Derek »

« Derek a trouvé une solution. Cf vidéo ci jointe. Je vais trouver comment récupérer le sperme de Stiles, mais nous allons devoir jouer serré. Ça va te coûter cher »

Quoi ? Comment ça Derek a trouvé une solution ?

Il cliqua fébrilement sur la vidéo. Il avait peur.

Derek faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et grognait par intermittence.

_ Oui Cora. Oui, bien sûr. Je sais. J'ai bien conscience de ce que je te demande. Oui. Tu t'imagines bien que je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas le cas. Oui. Oui je sais. C'est long, oui. En général c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Non. Oui. Si tu veux. Quoi ? D'accord.

Il raccrocha en soupirant avant de sourire et frapper l'air dans une exclamation de joie.

_ Stiles, prépare-toi à être papa. Les gênes Stilinski ne se perdront pas.

Stiles ferma violemment l'ordinateur. Il devint vert, puis blanc, puis bleu, puis rouge.

_ DEREEEEEEEEEK !

 **FIN ?  
**

* * *

 _Et voilà mes petits lutins!  
_

 _Pour ceux qui en viendrait à ce poser la question, ces évènements sont un parallèle avec le premier chapitre et commence un peu après la réconciliation de Lydia avec Jackson et Allison._

 _Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce two shot._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimez cette suite et que vous avez passez du bon temps._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il en fut pour vous._

 _A bientôt._

* * *

 _Désolé pour cet édit mais j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important_

 ** _RAR:_**

 **LilaG** Oh mon dieu ! J'allais te mettre une review après avoir lu ce pavé énormissime (que je kiffe hein même si j'en suis pas encore à la moitié mais presque) mais pour parler d'un autre truc et surement truc ensuite vu que j'ai pas fini de lire et je voulais finir justement, mais là je suis obligé de m'arrêté.

Jasoooooooon ! Seigneur tout puissant Jason amen ! Je le sur kiffe ce mec bordel ! Je comprends pas comment il a pu ne pas plaire ! Bref merci merci merci  
Et ton Erica me plait, je la voyait comme ça aussi  
Bien fait pour Jackson et Alison, ils méritent rien d'autres que d'être invisible ces rebus de satan ! (Normalement j'apprécie étrangement Jackson même si je rêve de le frapper, je pense que je l'aime simplement parce que je kiffe Colton alors que je déteste Alison tandis que j'aime bien Crystal... bref) Ils ont qu'à brûler en enfer.  
Ils sont tous un peu con. Mais j'ai mon propre avis sur l'Oméga enfin bref c'était génial. J'adore la façon dont tu les décris tous.

 _Tu vas rire mais sur le coup je me suis demandé de qui tu parlais pour Jason, je suis bien resté cinq minutes devant mon écran comme une idiote en cherchant de quoi tu parlais, sur le coup je me disais "Mais il n'y a pas de Jason dans Teen Wolf" Et j'ai relus et là, la lumière fut. Et ma réaction à été: Ooooooooh ce Jason!_

 _Je suis soufflée de voir que beaucoup de gens, comme moi, aime Jason._

 _Bref... Ce qui me rassure c'est que Sham a eut la même réaction que moi, héhéhé. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire t'ai plut et pour une fois j'ai vraiment fais un effort pour donner un côté attachant à Jackson malgré son côté énervant. Je voulais vraiment me concentré sur chacun des personnages secondaire de la meute. Leur donner un petit quelque chose de touchant._

 _Je serais ravis de savoir quel est ton avis sur l'Oméga._

 **Guest** genial ! hate de lire la suite

 _Merci! Voilà la suiiiite héhéhé_

* * *

 _Voilà, pour ceux qui souhaite des bonus, merci de me l'indiquer. Si vous êtes nombreux je reviendrais sur ma décision._


	3. Bonus

_Bonjour mes louloups!_

 _Comme vous avez été nombreux à me le demander... voici le chapitre bonus._

 _Ah la la! Moi qui espérait vous faire cogiter sur toute sorte de fins possible. Mais il semblerait que ce fut trop sadique, dooonc... j'ai ployer sous les demandes grandissante d'une suite sans tarder et la voici. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _Ce chapitre est plus court, 1500 mots de moins approximativement (oui parce que je ne compte pas mes blablas de début et fins de chapitres ) Mais je pense qu'il est suffisamment étoffé pour vous contenter._

 _Sham, ma bêta sucrée, encore une fois ton travaille merveilleux nous éblouie._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus**

 **Doudou, l'enfant loup, l'enfant louvera bien vite~**

* * *

Stiles était arrivé dans le loft les bras chargés de sacs de courses quand Derek s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se débarrasser de deux ou trois charges. L'hyperactif avait fait deux pas sur le côté, avait fait glisser son corps dans une arabesque contrôlée pour éviter le loup et avait continué sa route jusqu'à la cuisine. Derek soupira. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que le jeune homme ne vivait plus avec lui. Il refusait de lui parler et même de se laisser approcher. S'il avait su que lui faire un enfant aurait déclenché une telle réaction, il y aurait certainement réfléchi à deux fois. Il ne devait sa présence dans son humble demeure qu'à la l'arrivée de Cora, enceinte de bientôt neuf mois, qui avait ramené fœtus et valise, il y a maintenant deux mois.

Il ne comprenait pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant.

Stiles et Cora allaient avoir un garçon. Il l'avait appris de la jeune femme. Si sa sœur avait réclamé des explications, ce ne fut pas le cas de son compagnon qui s'était muré dans un silence froid et inhabituel venant de sa part. Tellement déroutant qu'il aurait préféré qu'ils se hurlent dessus, qu'il lui inflige le même traitement que lorsqu'il avait compris pour son tatouage. Qu'il le torture comme il l'avait fait avec Peter. Mais l'étudiant s'était contenté de le regarder, déçu et blessé, en fermant la porte du loft délicatement. Pas un mot n'était sorti de sa jolie bouche. Quand il avait tenté un mouvement vers lui, il avait mis sa main devant lui en signe de rempart et avait secoué la tête, la gorge serrée et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le voir dans cet état avait complètement démoli l'alpha qui était rentré dans une sorte de catatonie affligeante qui n'avait eu de cesse d'inquiéter les membres de la meute. Pendant deux mois, Stiles n'avait pas mis les pieds au loft. Le couple était séparé et tous en ressentaient les conséquences dans leurs chairs. Un jour, Félix l'avait rejoint dans le lit et lui avait demandé au bord des larmes s'ils étaient « Divorséparés », elle avait pleuré tant et tant devant le regard résigné de son père qu'il avait fini par se ressaisir et lui promit de faire revenir son « Nimou ».

Cora avait rendu visite à Stiles après son arrivée. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour l'hyperactif, de trouver la louve enceinte de sept mois sur le palier de sa porte. Ce fut un choc. De voir ce petit ventre rond, contenant son futur enfant, il en avait pleuré. De colère, de dépit, de peur, de honte, d'inconfort, de joie et de fierté. La jeune femme était rentrée sans attendre une parole de l'étudiant, s'était installée dans le canapé et lui avait fait signe de s'approcher. Il avait rejoint Cora, son regard toujours braqué sur le ventre proéminent.

_ Tu veux toucher ? Il bouge beaucoup.

_ Il ?

_ Oui, c'est un garçon.

_ Un garçon, souffla Stiles en posa une main hésitante sur la louve.

Il caressa le ventre doucement, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire quand il sentit un petit coup contre sa paume. Il regarda Cora stupéfait, un rire chargé d'émotion dans la gorge.

_ Stiles... Je sais que tu en veux à Derek. Je suis très en colère contre lui également, mais, Derek a tout perdu le jour de l'incendie. Il a besoin d'une meute, d'une famille, plus que quiconque. Il ne l'a pas fait pour te nuire, bien au contraire.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche quand il voulut protester et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Juste. Penses-y.

Il se pencha en avant pour réfléchir, les deux coudes sur les genoux, les mains croisées devant sa bouche avant de passer l'une d'entre elles dans sa chevelure indisciplinée et tourna la tête vers Cora. Il resta plusieurs minutes, les yeux posés sur la jeune femme sans vraiment la voir. Il soupira et plongea ses prunelles dans celles de la louve.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu t'effaces de la vie de cet enfant, je ne veux pas qu'il... Félix a... Je veux qu'il connaisse sa mère, je ne veux rien lui cacher, et surtout pas à devoir lui expliquer que... Je veux que tu lui fasses des cadeaux pour ses anniversaires, que tu lui expliques comment s'y prendre avec les filles, qu'on choisisse le nom ensemble, je... Enfin, sauf si, tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre que...

_ Non, ça me ferait plaisir de rester dans sa vie.

Stiles lui accorda un sourire timide. Le lendemain, il était de retour au loft. Il ne lui décocha pas un mot mais il était là, ce qui rendit Derek sensiblement plus vivant.

Un soir, excédé par le silence et l'ignorance, il tentait pour la énième fois de lui expliquer qu'il ne l'avait pas pris en traître, quand il eut le droit aux mots cinglants de son compagnon.

« Oui ! Bien sûr Derek ! Comme le tatouage qui n'en était pas un ! Comment veux-tu que je te croies quand tu me mens de manière si éhontée. Tu sais ce que l'on dit, à force de crier au loup... »

Que dire à cela ? Il avait creusé sa propre tombe. Il ne voyait aucune manière de faire revenir l'émissaire vers lui. Alors depuis, il espérait simplement que le temps fasse son office. Il l'observa sourire à sa sœur avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il en crevait de jalousie et de peine. Quatre mois sans contact. C'est plus que ce qu'un homme sain pouvait supporter. Cora et lui avaient des petit gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre qui n'avaient de cesse de faire sauter de self-control de Derek. Lydia qui observait la scène au de biais, tenant son magazine, finit par être excédée par le regard de cocker de l'alpha. Elle abaissa le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains et grogna d'exaspération.

_ Arrête ça Derek ! Tu as tout à apprendre de Scott à ce niveau-là. Vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour. Elle leva la tête vers l'étage du loft sans bouger d'un centimètre et cria. PETER ! RAMENE TON CUL DE MANIPULATEUR MANIAQUE ICI !

Peter, qui avait frissonné d'effroi au ton employé par la jeune femme, ne se fit pas prier une éternité avant de se poster devant la banshee.

_ Montre à Stiles la vidéo !

_ Quelle vidéo ?

Lydia plissa le regard et l'air devint soudain plus lourd.

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, mon loup. Montre. La. Vidéo.

Être une banshee avait, à bien des égards, beaucoup d'avantages, comme celui de contrôler les esprits grâce à sa jolie voix. Peter exhala en allant chercher son ordinateur portable.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît la notion de vie privée dans cette meute ?

_ Peter. Ferme-la si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec mon talon aiguille dans une partie de ton anatomie qui n'est clairement pas prévue à cet effet, menaça la jeune femme en reprenant son magazine. Derek put clairement entendre un « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » soufflé par la rousse.

Stiles alerté par le bruit, avait rejoint son amie dans la partie salon et avait observé l'échange un peu confus. Lydia lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir après le départ de l'oncle zombifié. Quand il l'avait interrogé du regard, elle l'avait ignoré, reprenant sa lecture. Peter, lui, finit par revenir avec l'objet de son délit. Il présenta l'écran à Stiles et appuya sur un bouton pour enclencher la vidéo en question.

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir de biais Derek et Stiles qui s'installaient. Après avoir retiré manteau et écharpe, Stiles sortit son ordinateur de sa sacoche. Il commença à travailler dessus alors que Derek passait commande auprès d'une serveuse. L'alpha regarda plusieurs fois sur le côté ou même derrière lui en fronçant les sourcils visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Stiles, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Derek, on est dans un café, bien sûr que les gens t'observent, tu sais à quoi tu ressembles non ?

Le loup se renfrogna un instant, mais finit par passer outre cette sensation désagréable. Il se pencha légèrement en avant quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la serveuse avec leur commande. Il leva les yeux sur elle, lâcha un merci à peine soufflé sous les rougissements peu discrets de cette dernière et reporta son attention sur l'écran faisant rempart entre lui et son amant.

_ Stiles ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu te souviens quand on s'est disputé à propos de mon implication dans l'éducation de Félix la semaine dernière ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Tu sais quand tu disais que tes gênes méritaient de perdurer. Je... je suis vraiment d'accord avec ça …

_ Évidemment !

_ Ouais, souffla le loup en se grattant la tête. Écoute, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je voudrais, si tu es d'accord, demander à Cora de porter ton enfant. Ce serait un bout de toi et de moi... en quelque sorte.

_ Oh !

_ Oui, je sais c'est bizarre, mais... ce serait seulement si vous êtes d'accord tous les deux et je...

Stiles bondit sur ses deux jambes faisant sursauter le loup. Il enfila son manteau en vitesse et on pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'alpha.

_ Désolé Derek, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Lydia, ce cas me rend complètement dingue ! J'en ai pas pour long, je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est super important, une heure peut-être deux. Ça ira avec Félix ? Bien sûr que ça ira, elle a trois ans maintenant.

_ Mais, et ta réponse ?

Stiles se stoppa dans son mouvement. Réfléchit un instant, sembla partir loin dans sa réflexion et reporta son attention sur son amant.

_ Fais pour le mieux, je te fais confiance.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur le visage du loup. Rien ne pouvait entamer sa joie, même pas le départ prématuré de Stiles.

Stiles se pencha sur l'ordinateur et coupa la vidéo. Il regardait tour à tour Lydia, Cora, Peter et Derek, la bouche grande ouverte, une expression de pur vide intersidéralo-intellectuel. En somme, spectacle rare que Peter regretta de ne pouvoir immortaliser sous peine d'un talon aiguille aiguisé dans une partie de son anatomie qu'il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier. Son regard finit par se poser sur l'alpha, qui, il faut le dire, commençait à sentir l'espoir revenir au galop.

_ Je... je ne me souviens pas de ça...

_ Bien sûr que non, tu n'écoutais rien de ce qu'il te racontait, intervint Lydia.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas reparlé ? continua Stiles en ignorant la remarque de son amie.

_ Tu m'as dit de faire pour le mieux, que tu me faisais confiance, alors, j'ai pensé que j'avais ton feu vert.

Stiles était choqué. Pour sûr, cette mésaventure lui servirait de leçon. Ça lui apprendra à essayer de composer des réponses toutes faites pour ne pas froisser le loup en lui signifiant ne rien avoir écouté de ce qu'il disait, trop pris dans sa thèse. Il était tout autant fautif que Derek si ce n'est plus. Il finit par se lever du canapé doucement et s'approcha d'un pas incertain de l'alpha.

_ Je... Je suis désolé, Derek, je suis tellement...

_ Non, tu avais raison. Si je ne t'avais pas menti, tu m'aurais cru. Je suis bien puni.

_ Oui mais, non ! Je... C'est horrible.. C'était tellement dur de t'en vouloir, et en même temps, j'étais si en colère contre toi pour avoir bafoué ma confiance et là, je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Derek l'avait emprisonné entre ses deux bras puissants. Il se faisait l'effet d'un drogué en manque. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de son compagnon et exhala tout l'air inspiré, soulagé. Stiles était de retour.

Il avait vraiment envie de le dévorer, il lui avait tellement manqué. Quatre mois, quatre foutus mois privé de sa présence. De son odeur, de son corps, ses mouvements désordonnés, sa cuisine. De son babillage incessant, qui aurait pu dire qu'aujourd'hui il supplierait presque pour l'entendre parler ? Parce que depuis longtemps Stiles ne se résumait plus à un bavard intempestif. C'étaient des mots doux le matin, des vérités philosophiques quand il se butait dans ses avis personnels, des moqueries légères devant leurs bêtises respectives, des injures fleuries et inventives pour ne pas alerter les enfants quand il était en colère, des plaintes soufflées et désespérées pendant ses moment de doutes ou de tristesse, des palabres continuelles dans la joie et l'excitation, des promesses chaudes et séduisantes dans l'intimité et une parole attentionnée le soir au coucher.

Tout, le moindre petit électron composant son corps lui avait manqué. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le broyer dans ses bras tant il ressentait le besoin de l'imprégner à lui. Il avait commencé à lui embrasser toutes parcelles de peau accessible, lui soufflant des mots désordonnés et incohérents. Et Stiles se laissait porter par l'attention, appréciant la chaleur dont il n'avait pu profiter.

Lydia attrapa Cora et Peter pour laisser le couple tranquille et Derek trouvera bien quelque chose pour la remercier. En attendant, il avait quatre mois à rattraper et un corps à se réapproprier.

_ Attends. Attends, le stoppa l'apprenti émissaire en lui happant le visage entre ses mains.

Derek en gémit de frustration, mais il prit tout de même sur lui pour écouter son compagnon et ne pas envenimer la situation qui venait tout juste de se résoudre. Une fois, pas deux merci bien !

_ Il va falloir trouver une solution pour calmer les ardeurs de Peter, je suis d'accord que sur ce coup, tu dois le bénir mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Il se prend pour quoi ? L'œil de Moscou ?

_ D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras, répondit à la hâte le loup qui était au bord de l'implosion. Il attrapa les fesses de Stiles pour le prendre contre lui et le porter. L'alpha regarda tout autour de lui en espérant trouver son bonheur, mais il finit par s'avouer vaincu.

_ Il faut vraiment qu'on déménage, souffla le loup en saisissant son émissaire pour l'emmener sur la surface plane la plus proche.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Cora était allongée sur cette maudite table, les jambes écartées tandis que Deaton lui intimait de respirer ou pousser en fonction de ses contractions. Le bébé se présentait bien. Ce serait un accouchement sans complication. Elle avait les cheveux collés au visage à cause de l'effort, la chemise d'opéré lui collait à la peau et elle ressentait une furieuse envie d'insulter tous ceux qui ouvraient la bouche. Elle était en train de broyer la main de Derek alors que celui s'hasardait dans des paroles réconfortantes. Stiles, lui, évitait vaillamment toute tentative de prise sur sa personne et lui dégageait le visage en essuyant la transpiration perlant ici et là.

_ Tu y es presque, il est bientôt là, lui souffla le jeune émissaire.

Et malgré la douleur, malgré son souffle perdu et la tension dans son crâne. Elle le sentit. Il glissait lentement hors de son corps alors qu'elle poussait pour accompagner l'impulsion. Elle aurait presque pu se pencher en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras si elle n'était pas gênée par la position et son ventre encore bien rond. Quand elle sentit le bébé être saisi par le druide, elle se laissa choir sur la table, la respiration hachée et sifflante. Elle en rit et pleura à la fois.

_ Un dernier effort ma belle, il reste le placenta à évacuer, indiqua Stiles en lui caressant le visage alors que Derek tentait de récupérer sa main défaite.

Elle hocha la tête, encore groggy par les endorphines et l'adrénaline. Elle sentit une nouvelle contraction amplifiée dans son corps alors qu'en arrière-fond le bébé poussa ses premières plaintes. Ils venaient de mettre une vie au monde. Cora se sentait merveilleusement forte malgré sa faiblesse de l'instant. Elle était au bord de l'épuisement, avait des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés, le teint blafard, mais elle se sentait agréablement bien.

_ Les femmes font vraiment des choses fabuleuses, murmura l'hyperactif en regardant le bébé.

Derek opina sans vraiment savoir si le commentaire lui était destiné ou pas, mais voir ce petit bout de vie, tout droit sorti du petit ventre rebondi de sa sœur l'hypnotisait totalement. Il n'avait que quelques minutes sur cette terre, mais l'alpha l'aimait déjà.

Deaton revint avec l'enfant pour le rendre à la jeune femme. Il reposait sur son sein, fourbu de ses premières émotions. Elle l'enveloppa délicatement avec la couverture que lui tendait le jeune homme et le regarda un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

_ Tu vas avoir une vie pleine de rebondissements avec ces deux papas. Hein, Alice ?

_ Alice ? questionna Derek surpris et amusé.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? attaqua Stiles vexé.

Derek se mit à rire, moqueur et joyeux, ce qui détendit légèrement l'hyperactif.

_ Non. C'est la pointe de sel dans le gâteau, répondit l'alpha en s'approchant du bambin.

_ Tu sauras mon cher, qu'Alice est un nom masculin dans les pays germaniques.

_ Nous ne sommes pas dans un pays germanique Stiles, souffla le loup.

_ C'est vrai, mais...

John fit une arrivée fracassante dans la salle d'opération, essoufflé et hagard. Il cherchait à parler mais son souffle manquant le lui interdisait. Il se soutint, les deux mains sur les genoux avant d'inspirer fortement et de regarder son fils.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant et...

Le shérif s'était interrompu dans sa justification précaire. Son regard avait rencontré la petite chose dormante dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha doucement, fébrile et pris par l'émotion. Si on était objectif, ce bébé ne ressemblait à rien. Encore tout fripé des neufs mois passés dans les entrailles de sa mère, la peau rougissante, des cheveux épars, fins et ridicules et un visage pour le moins méconnaissable. Mais voilà, aux yeux de John, tout ceci n'était rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que son fils avait fait un petit bout de Stilinski, il était merveilleux, petit et chétif, mais tellement plein de promesses. Il avait toujours été secrètement reconnaissant envers Derek d'avoir eu cette idée farfelue. Pas que leur relation le dérange, après tout, il s'était fait à l'idée bien avant les deux intéressés, mais il avait pendant longtemps espéré voir de la marmaille crapahuter dans tous les recoins de sa vieille bicoque. L'arrivée de Félix, déjà particulièrement mouvementée lui avait laissé un goût de trop peu. Le voir là, ce petit bouchon, aux couleurs de la bannière Stilinski lui montait à la gorge bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et c'est d'une main tremblante et peu assurée, qu'il toucha sa descendance. Un glapissement heureux et ému échappé de ses lèvres fit monter les larmes jusqu'à ses yeux. Il se souvenait tant de l'instant où Claudia se trouvait à la place de Cora, fatiguée mais heureuse, rayonnante comme jamais. Cette fois encore, il arrivait après la bataille, mais l'émotion restait toujours intacte et renouvelée. Et les paroles de Cora se superposèrent étrangement à ses souvenirs.

_ Vous voulez le prendre ?

Il regarda la jeune femme, hésita à peine une seconde avant de prendre le nouveau-né délicatement dans ses grandes mains. Il était si frêle qu'il tenait presque dedans. Il le cala précautionneusement contre lui, prenant garde de bien le positionner et quelques larmes perlèrent sur la peau sensible de son petit-fils.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Alice, répondit doucement la louve.

John se tourna vers son fils et lui lança son regard spécial « Sérieusement ? ». Stiles se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur son torse, renâclant de manière tout à fait mature.

_ Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui appelle son fils « Genim ».

_ Il paraîtrait, John, que Alice est un nom masculin dans les pays germaniques, crut bon d'ajouter Derek à demi-moqueur.

_ Mais nous sommes en Californie, et ici, c'est un nom féminin, rétorqua le shérif.

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Je vous déteste ! S'il ne vous plaît pas je le garde pour moi, on l'élèvera très bien sans vous avec Cora. Adieu la marmaille galopante dans le fond de ton jardin !

Cora gloussa en l'entendant déblatérer et s'amusa à le taquiner à son tour.

_ Pour un futur Profileur, je te trouve bien infantile aujourd'hui.

Le shérif, lui, n'avait que faire des propos puérils de son fils. Il s'émerveillait une fois encore, devant la frimousse endormie du petit.

_ Il est tellement beau, souffla le shérif.

John n'était absolument pas objectif.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi papa, tu pourras dire ça dans quelques mois, mais pour le moment, il ressemble à tous les bébés.

C'était une manière toute détournée de la part de Stiles de dire que pour le moment, son bébé ressemblait à une pauvre momie en réhydratation.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Stiles, aide-moi.

_ Non, Derek. Tu te débrouilles.

_ Mais, mais elle... elle roucoule, elle me tourne autour en me faisant du charme et hier, elle a voulu se couper les cheveux parce qu'elle trouve qu'ainsi elle me plaira davantage. La semaine dernière dans le magasin, elle a failli se transformer devant tout le monde parce que je ne voulais pas lui acheter le même manteau que toi. Et tu n'étais pas non plus là, le jour où elle a vidé le fond de teint d'Erica pour être blanche.

_ C'est normal Derek, c'est l'œdipe.

_ Mais !

_ Je ne peux rien pour toi, tu dois gérer ça comme un grand loup.

_ Bien sûr que tu peux quelque chose ! Parle-lui !

Stiles soupira et se tourna vers Derek, Alice était dans sa chaise haute. Les joues barbouillées de purée de patate douce, le visage joufflu mangé par ses grands yeux de faon faisait craquer tout le monde, mais Derek plus que les autres. Plus encore que Félix à son age, et c'était déjà quelque chose. Sa petite bouille curieuse lui fit oublier pendant quelques secondes l'objet de son désespoir, avant que Stiles ne finisse par prendre la parole.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, tu sais ? Je suis le rival en ce moment. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut autant me ressembler, c'est parce que je suis celui qui t'a séduit en premier lieu. Alors, écoute-moi bien, grand dadais. Ne sois pas méchant ou moqueur. C'est une période décisive dans sa vie. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Elle a quatre ans, elle est assaillie par ses premières montées d'hormones, on passe tous par là, mais si tu le gères mal c'est sa vie amoureuse que tu vas foutre en l'air. Tu dois la repousser doucement en lui disant que vous ne pouvez pas avoir ce genre de relation parce que tu es son père et que c'est ta fille, que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, moi. Ensuite tu rajoutes que, plus tard, elle se trouvera quelqu'un d'aussi important que je le suis pour toi et que tu ne l'aies pour moi. Et c'est tout. Tu reste calme, tu ne la juges pas, tu ne la fais pas se sentir honteuse et tu lui fais comprendre patiemment. Je me contenterai d'appuyer tes paroles gentiment.

_ Juste ça ?

_ Oui. Mais ne te réjouis pas. Si tu n'as pas grand choses à faire, elle va mettre ta patience à rude épreuve. Écoute Derek, il y a deux périodes pendant lesquelles c'est très conflictuel, tu dois juste prendre les choses comme elles viennent tout en essayant de respecter au mieux l'épanouissement de ton gamin, et tu es en plein dans la première. Bienvenue dans la vie des parents. Tu les a voulus, non ? Si tu avais lu ce que je t'ai demandé de lire plutôt que d'attendre des rapports détaillés de ma part, tu le saurais.

_ Quelle est la deuxième ?

_ L'adolescence.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Jackson était de garde, en jargon de meute ça voulait dire qu'il devait s'occuper des deux bambins des alphas, quoique maintenant, ils s'éloignaient de la ressemblance avec un marmot baveux. Et pour cause, Félix avait cinq ans et Alice deux. Étant donné qu'il rentrait plus tôt de son école d'art et ingénierie, c'est lui qui s'y collait. Il regardait le petit Stilinski manger sa mousse au chocolat en se barbouillant la bouche, le menton et les joues, à un point tel qu'il était impossible de discerner ses grains de beauté situés dans cette zone. Ses grands yeux de faon, qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage, pétillaient alors qu'il léchait sa cuillère consciencieusement. Malheureusement, la gourmandise dégringolait lentement sur la table pour se rapprocher de plus en plus du bord, menaçant de maculer les vêtements propres du petit loup.

_ Fait attention Ridicule Bambi, tu vas finir par tout salir.

La jolie petite métisse aux yeux verts retint sa respiration, outragée. Elle avait senti le sarcasme dans la voix de l'adulte. Elle reposa sa cuillère dans sa verrine et se fit la plus grande qu'elle pouvait sur sa chaise en fusillant le blond du regard.

_ Il s'appelle pas « Sucre Candy » ! Il s'appelle Alice !

Jackson regarda Félix surpris, avant de partir dans un grand rire tonitruant. Alice, qui avait fini de ramasser avec son petit doigt toutes traces de chocolat éparpillées un peu partout, posa ses yeux whisky sur l'adulte avec beaucoup d'interrogation. Pour le blond, il avait juste l'air d'un adorable benêt, comme son père. Il prit une lingette et le débarbouilla, conquis par ce regard plein d'innocence et ses rondeurs d'enfant chocolaté.

_ Non mais regarde-toi Ridicule Bambi.

_ Il s'appelle pas « Sucre Candy » ! cria sa sœur de plus belle.

Félix avait désormais ses yeux dorés et ses crocs sortis. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise, avait fait descendre Alice de la sienne et l'entraînait à sa suite. Heureusement, elle ne se rendit pas loin. Juste dans le salon, encore bien en vue du blond. Félix tourna le dos à l'adulte avec son frère et attrapa une boite de Legos.

_ Fé'is pas contente ? demanda le petit bout tout à trac.

_ Non. Jackson est méchant avec toi, bougonna la petite louve en imbriquant plusieurs Legos entre eux.

La petite tête brune se tourna d'un bloc vers l'adulte. Une expression surprise et choquée peinte sur le visage. A son age, les loups ne sont pas encore à l'aise pour sentir et surtout déterminer les émotions qu'ils sentent chez les autres. Alors que Félix, elle, commençait à se familiariser avec cette aptitude.

_ Loup-B'ond méchant !

Jackson et Félix n'auraient su dire si c'était une exclamation ou une interrogation. Mais le petit était perturbé. L'adulte aurait juré voir un début de larmes dans ses grands yeux bordés par ses long cils bruns. Jackson ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais cette bouille le faisait littéralement fondre. Tout le temps. En toutes circonstances. Là, il se sentait juste très mal. Il feignit l'indifférence sous le regard concupiscents de Félix. Cette gamine est diabolique ! Ces gamins sont diaboliques !

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lydia posa sa main à tâtons sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de cet appareil impitoyable qui avait le malheur de la réveiller à... elle ouvrit un œil sur son réveil digital, quatre heure du matin.

_ Allo... marmonna-t-elle en colère et fatiguée.

_ Lydia. Fais quelque chose, je te jure que si dans deux minutes elle ne s'habille pas, je te tiens pour responsable, grogna Stiles à travers le téléphone.

Lydia pouvait entendre Félix qui répétait « faute de goût, faute de goût » à répétition dans un intervalle qui laissait penser que le jeune fille de six ans courait dans tous les sens.

_ Merde. Stiles, pourquoi tu dois faire habiller ta fille à...

Elle regarda son réveil une nouvelle fois pour être bien sûre de l'heure et reprit.

_ Quatre heure du matin ! C'est pas humain !

_ Et bien tu iras te plaindre auprès de Derek ma chère, il a décidé de les emmener à Central parc pour trois jours.

_ Oh, misère... gémit Lydia qui n'était définitivement pas prête à enclencher ses facultés mentales, si tôt dans la journée.

_ Si tu veux bien lui dire que si, une robe jaune avec un collant gris, ça va ensemble, ça évitera qu'elle rameute tout le quartier.

_ Passe-la-moi, souffla la jeune femme lassée.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Stiles était en train de dire à la petite, encore entre deux eaux. Le sommeil ne tarderait pas à la reprendre une fois raccroché. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans tout ce marasme. Et non, Lydia ne faisait pas tout une montagne d'être réveillée trois heures trop tôt. Si peu.

_ Allo ? demanda la fillette curieuse.

_ Félix, ma chérie, c'est Lydia.

_ Oh Lydia ! Papa veut que je mette la robe jaune avec le collant gris mais j'aime pas, ensemble.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? La robe ? Ou les collants ?

_ Les collants !

_ Lixie, souviens-toi, le gris ça va avec tout. Tu ne fais pas de faute de goût en le mettant avec une autre couleur.

_ Je sais, mais...Je voulais les bleus, glapit la petite métisse.

_ Tu l'as dit à ton père ?

_ Non, souffla-t-elle toute penaude.

_ Et bien prends-en plusieurs comme ça tu pourras changer demain.

_ D'accord ! Merci Lyly !

_ Je t'en prie. Et Félix ?

_ Oui ?

_ La prochaine fois que ton père m'appelle aussi tôt à cause de toi, je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, menaça l'adulte.

Elle put nettement entendre la petite déglutir. Il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer regarder son père craintivement et se sentir soudainement assez mal.

_ Promis, promis, je ne le ferai plus.

_ Par-Fait ! A plus tard Lixie, tata va dormir maintenant.

_ Bonne nuit Lyly.

La banshee expira un grand coup. Faites des mômes qu'ils disent, hein ? Après ce genre de mésaventure, la rousse avait bien envie d'attendre, longtemps, oui.. longtemps avant d'en faire, voire, pas du tout. Elle regarda un instant l'homme endormi à ses côtés dans le lit et finit par le rejoindre dans la chaleur accueillante de la couette. Jordan passa son bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre lui pour la réchauffer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, les nôtres serons parfaits... marmonna l'adjoint dans sa chevelure.

Visiblement, l'option sans enfants n'était pas à pourvoir. Elle réussirait bien à négocier la garantie dans cinq ans. Oui, cinq ans c'est bien. Voire plus. Dix ? Note à soi-même, ne pas faire la spécialisation en psychologie infantile. Sexologue était peut-être mieux. A voir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott surveillait Félix qui faisait ses devoirs sur la table du salon quand soudain, la petite releva la tête vers lui et le darda de ses beaux yeux verts.

_ Scott ? s'exclama la fillette de sept ans.

_ Oui ? répondit l'adulte sur ses gardes.

_ Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ? interrogea la petite, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, l'espoir sans doute.

L'adulte rougit violemment. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, quoique... Avec Félix, il avait appris qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il se racla la gorge, très mal à l'aise et commença a cafouiller avec son propre baragouinage.

_ Je... euh... et bien c'est la petite abeille, quand elle butine les tulipes ça donne des garçons et quand elle...

_ Non, mais stop ! Scott ! Tu ne peux pas lui raconter un truc pareil ! s'indigna Kira qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

_ T'es bizarre Scott ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on les fait les bébés. Nimou m'a dit, c'est quand la maman et le papa s'aiment très fort, le papa y met une graine dans le ventre de la maman et le bébé pousse dans son ventre. Pourtant tu devrais le savoir, tu vas à l'école pour être docteur. Tu devrais aller le voir, il va t'expliquer.

Dire que Scott était vexé aurait été un euphémisme. Il se rembrunit complètement ne comprenant pas pourquoi la petite lui posait la question si elle connaissait la réponse. Félix pencha tout son buste contre la table, s'affalant presque dessus pour être plus proche de l'adulte et lui souffler un secret.

_ Ce que je voudrais savoir moi, c'est comment Nimou et Papa m'ont eu et pourquoi Nimou a fait Alice avec tata Cora s'il est amoureux de Papa. Parce que, Alice, il est né quand Papa et Nimou s'aimaient déjà alors, alors, je comprends pas.

Kira et Scott se regardèrent, vraiment gênés. Félix était bien trop perspicace pour leur bien-être. Et Scott n'avait aucun scrupule à reporter la faute sur Stiles avec toute son éducation ludique, propre à l'éveil et au bon développement cognitif de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas la faire un peu plus conne ? Histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation embarrassante au possible ?

_ Félix, ma chérie, c'est une question que tu dois poser à tes parents ça, expliqua alors Kira qui sentait bien que Scott était incapable de trouver quoi répondre.

_ Certainement pas ! s'écria la petite.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda alors le loup, confus.

_ Et bien, j'ai compris un truc tu vois, si je demande à tout le monde je suis sûre de savoir plein de trucs, alors que si je demande à papa et Nimou ils vont me dire que je n'ai pas encore l'âge pour savoir ces choses-là, mais je t'assure que j'ai l'âge pour ces choses qu'ils ne veulent pas me dire.

Scott resta bouche bée devant l'ingéniosité et l'effronterie de la jeune fille.

_ Tu es définitivement trop jeune pour ces choses-là, claqua-t-il, mettant fin à la conversation.

Félix se rencogna au fond de sa chaise en renaudant tout ce qu'elle savait contre les idiots d'adultes, tandis que Scott bénissait Stiles et ses réponses toutes faites pour enfants trop curieux. Et décidément, celle-ci l'était énormément. Il pensera à fermer sa porte de chambre à clé la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait seul avec sa belle renarde.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Malia s'était levée pour boire un verre de lait chaud, c'est toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Isaac était parti à New York pour une semaine, mais il lui manquait déjà affreusement, elle avait donc veillé tard sur son nouveau projet de parfum. Qui aurait pu penser que travailler pour Estée Lauder serait autant passionnant ? Pas elle en tout cas. C'est Stiles qui lui avait soufflé cette piste, pour devenir nez de parfumerie. Quoi de mieux qu'utiliser sa prédisposition naturelle pour se faire une place dans le monde du travail, cet homme avait l'art et la manière pour résoudre tous vos problème. Soudain, elle aperçut un petit bout de loup crapahuter jusqu'au salon. Intriguée, elle dévia sa course pour diriger ses pas vers le chemin emprunté par le jeune garou. Quand elle arriva dans la grande pièce, elle trouva Alice accroupi devant la cheminée, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, le regard braqué vers les briques noircies de suie.

_ Alice ?

Le petit de cinq ans ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être surpris hors de son lit. Il sursauta violemment quand sa grande cousine l'interpella et en tomba sur sa croupe dans un bruit mat.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit fripon ? demanda la jeune femme amusée.

_ J'attends le père Noël, murmura le garçon.

_ Il ne viendra pas si tu l'attends, expliqua la coyote attendrie par le comportement curieux de son petit cousin.

_ Et bien tant mieux. Le père Noël, je suis sûr que c'est un monsieur bizarre qui pose des trucs en dessous du sapin juste pour nous piquer tout plein de choses qu'il veut pour sa maison, râla le garou alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent sous l'émotion.

La coyote cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et dut s'empêcher de rire pour ne pas réveiller les autres, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper le gloussement qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas repenser aux paroles du garçonnet sous peine de s'étouffer avec sa propre hilarité.

_ Tu veux que je surveille avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant à pas feutrés.

_ Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas t'endormir, accorda le petit fort de son assurance.

_ Je ne m'endormirai pas.

_ Tu n'as qu'à prendre le plaid en pilou pilou, on se tiendra chaud tous les deux, et le père Noël aura plus peur de toi que de moi, indiqua Alice en lui faisant une place à côté de lui.

Malia prit le plaid en question et se coula jusqu'au marmot épuisé. Elle s'enveloppa avec lui dans la douceur réconfortante de la couverture et se cala confortablement sur le tapis de façon à ne pas être incommodée quand ils s'endormiraient.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, très tôt, qu'elle ouvrit un œil, l'enfant reposant sur son ventre, alors que Stiles et Derek s'étaient levés pour déposer les cadeaux en douce. Elle leur intima le silence en leur montrant le petit dormant du sommeil du juste. Plus tard, elle leur raconterait ses débuts de super-héros, comme son papa.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Boyd était à quelques kilomètres de la maison quand il entendit les enfants hurler. Ce n'était pas des cris de jeux. Ils pleuraient, pris d'une panique envahissante. Panique qui se répercuta sur l'étudiant vétérinaire. Il se transforma et courut le plus rapidement possible. Il se fichait de savoir si les branches sur son chemin le griffaient. Il n'entendait que le désespoir débordant des deux jeunes enfants. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Stiles.

Il ouvrit avec un empressement inconsidérée la porte du manoir et reçut deux formes gigotantes et pleurantes dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le babillage hachuré de sanglots tonitruants et renversants. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues des deux petits loups. Leurs stress et leur désespoir ne faisait que croître. Alice hurlait et n'arrivait pas à émettre la moindre parole intelligible alors que Félix passait et repassait ses mains sur ses yeux dans un espoir vain d'arrêter ce débordement émotionnel. Elle avait bien vu que Boyd ne comprenait rien. Elle rageait qu'il ne le sente pas. Et après avoir repris une grande goulée d'air, elle hurla sur l'adulte toute sa détresse.

_ Fais quelque chose, Nimou est en train de mourir !

Il en lâcha les deux loups de surprise. Félix était repartie dans une crise de larmes alors qu'Alice était de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il pleurait et hurlait. Boyd essaya de sentir la présence de l'humain à travers les effluves lourdes des enfants. Il n'arrivait à rien, aussi décida-t-il de s'éloigner et de faire un peu le tour de la maison dans l'espoir de retrouver sa trace.

Il le trouva étendu, sur le tapis, fiévreux et la respiration sifflante, les enfants sur les talons.

_ Stiles ? essaya Boyd.

Le jeune homme essaya de redresser la tête mais ce fut infructueux. Elle retomba lourdement sur la carpette moelleuse sur laquelle il avait échoué en gémissant de gêne et d'inconfort. Boyd le saisit et le retourna pour vérifier ses constantes. Il soupira de soulagement.

_ Je crois que j'ai la grippe... marmonna l'émissaire à travers les brumes de la fièvre.

Vernon attrapa le jeune homme pour l'emmener au lit. Il l'aida à retirer un maximum de vêtements, faisant promettre à l'hyperactif que Derek n'aurait pas vent de ce détail et l'installa dans le lit qu'il partageait avec l'alpha dans le manoir qu'ils avaient acheté pour accueillir la meute dans son intégralité, il y a maintenant trois ans. Le bêta descendit à la cuisine lui préparer un bouillon, de quoi faire un grog et un onguent dont Deaton lui avait donné la recette pour faire baisser la fièvre et les courbatures.

_ Nimou va mourir ? demanda d'une petite voix timide Félix, les larmes menaçant de couler une nouvelle fois.

_ Papa va mourir ? répéta Alice dans le même état que la petite.

Vernon les regarda et se pencha à leur niveau pour les saisir tous les deux par la taille.

_ Non, votre papa ne va pas mourir, il est juste malade. C'est ce qui arrive aux humains de temps à autre quand il sont plus fatigués que d'habitude. Un vilain microbe les embête pendant plusieurs jours, mais votre papa arrivera à le sortir de son corps à grands coups de pied aux fesses. Cette méchante grippe ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne d'ici quelques jours.

_ Mais pourquoi moi je suis pas malade ? demanda le petit garçon.

_ Parce que tu n'es pas un être humain Alice, tu es un loup. Et les loups-garous ne tombent pas malades.

_ Mais papa va s'en sortir, hein ?

_ Oui. Tu veux aller lui faire un câlin ? Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

La tête du petit garçon de six ans dodelina de bas en haut alors que la fillette, elle, était toute hésitante.

_ J'ai le droit aussi ?

_ Mais oui, allez ! En route ! Mais vous me promettez de rester calme. Il a besoin de repos si vous voulez qu'il guérisse.

Stiles se réveilla difficilement, la fièvre le tenait encore dans un étau de fer, il se sentait cotonneux et avait beaucoup trop chaud, mais il savait par expérience qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se libérer de cette chaleur étouffante, sous peine d'empirer son état. Il était incapable de distinguer son environnement. Il ne savait plus où il était, quand, pourquoi, comment. Il sentit blottis contre lui, deux petits loupiots duveteux et glapissant dans leurs sommeils. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient fait une petite place dans le grand lit. Ils étaient pourtant à moitié affalés sur lui.

_ Tu te sens comment ?

Il leva un œil vers Derek, celui-ci s'était installé sur le bord du lit en prenant garde de ne pas s'asseoir par mégarde sur l'un des enfants.

_ On va dire que j'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire, répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

L'alpha passa une main dans ses cheveux et Stiles s'appuya davantage contre la main fraîche qui lui faisait du bien. Le loup en profita pour lui caresser le visage et l'hyperactif en aurait ronronner s'il avait pu. Le contact était vraiment très agréable.

_ J'ai envie de faire des caprices, souffla l'étudiant.

Derek se mit à rire et se pencha davantage vers son amant pour lui souffler sur le bout du nez.

_ Que veux-tu faire comme caprice ?

_ Je veux dormir contre toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, marmonna son compagnon sonné par les affres de la maladie.

_ Papa ? couina Alice.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu vas sortir cette méchante griffe de ton corps, hein ?

Stiles du faire un effort surhumain de concentration pour comprendre de quoi son fils pouvait bien lui parler, mais il finit par le caler davantage dans une étreinte rassurante et lui souffla sa réponse en s'endormant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon loup, plus de méchante grippe à la fin de...

Alice le regarda, pendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il se réveille pour reprendre, mais voyant qu'il tombait en sommeil profond, il se tourna vers l'alpha, la mine déconfite.

_ Grou ?

_ Rendors toi Alice, ton papa va bien. Il a juste besoin de dormir.

_ Grou ? Pourquoi les humains, ils tombent malades quand ils sont fatigués ? Pourquoi nous on tombent pas malade comme papa ?

_ Parce que notre corps est beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide que le leur Alice, c'est tout.

_ J'aime pas quand papa est malade.

_ Moi non plus p'tit loup. Dors maintenant.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Kira était assise à côté de Scott sur le canapé quand Alice lui grimpa sur les genoux pour un câlin. Depuis un moment, le garçon montrait un intérêt certain pour la jeune femme. Il allait toujours vers elle pour lui raconter ses exploits, lui offrait des dessins, des fleurs ou des proies mortes. Il aimait lui raconter ses journées et demandait fréquemment à Stiles ou Derek si telle ou telle chose ferait plaisir à la renarde. Il était très affectueux avec elle et réclamait souvent son attention. Au départ, Derek avait cru à une réminiscence de l'œdipe, mais Deaton avait été formel, son œdipe, était passé depuis deux ans. Cora et son compagnon en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres d'ailleurs, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire s'esclaffer l'alpha sous l'œil réprobateur de son amant qui l'avait finalement remis à sa place en lui rappelant à quel point il avait paniqué avec Félix.

Non, Alice expérimentait ses premiers émois amoureux.

Après tout, à sept ans, rien d'anormal. Stiles se faisait régulièrement la réflexion, il ne serait pas surpris, si plus tard, il lui ramenait une mignonne petite asiatique à la maison. A moins que ce ne soit les renards qui attiraient son fils ?

_ Kira ? interpella Alice toujours calé contre elle.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu m'aimes bien ? interrogea le jeune garou.

Kira regarda un instant les autres adultes présents dans la pièce mais aucun ne semblait voir de mal dans la situation, c'est pourquoi elle décida de donner sa réponse.

_ Oui Alice, je t'aime bien.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Kira, murmura l'enfant exaltant de bonheur.

La renarde attendrie, referma ses bras sur Alice pour lui rendre son étreinte et celui-ci soupira de contentement. En regardant son fils si heureux, Stiles était persuadé que le fait que son amie soit institutrice n'était pas anodin dans l'équation. Elle, plus que les autres, savait s'y prendre avec les plus jeunes. Mais bientôt le garçon se redressa, ouvrit son pantalon et balança un jet d'urine fortement concentrée en marqueurs sur Kira devant l'assemblée abasourdie. Scott fut le premier à réagir, son instinct parlant plus pour lui, ce qui avait obligé Stiles et Derek à se précipiter vers l'enfant et le loup en colère pour les séparer. Les autres membres de la meute furent comme réveillés et les réactions en chaîne de chacun maîtrisèrent la situation.

Alice s'était mis à pleurer dans les bras de son père en entendant les grognements enragés de l'adulte provoqué. Dans son innocence la plus parfaite, l'enfant n'avait pas compris toute l'étendue des conséquences de son geste. Kira tentait de stopper son compagnon, mais elle ne faisait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu en intervenant en faveur du petit, encore recouverte de son odeur. Derek et Boyd avait pris le relais de la jeune renarde quand Lydia et Erica l'emmenèrent à l'étage pour l'aider à se débarrasser des marqueurs inconvenants. Malia et Isaac étaient partis avec Stiles et les enfants pour leur expliquer à l'écart la situation et les calmer. Quant à Allison et Jackson, ils allèrent chercher de quoi nettoyer et faire disparaître l'effluve incriminante. Peter, lui, s'était contenté de rire aux éclats pendant tout le long de l'interlude. En somme, égal à lui-même.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Peter revenait de son exploration dans les bois, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'émouvoir devant son environnement et partit directement prendre une douche délassante. Il aimait vraiment l'investissement de son neveu dans ce manoir. Les salles de bains y étaient fantastiques. Rien à voir avec l'installation du loft. La majorité des pièces étaient insonorisées au point qu'ils s'entendaient à peine entre eux et il pouvait disposer d'une pièce pour ses petites inventions farfelues qu'il partageait la plupart du temps avec Jackson. Bien sûr, Derek avait invoqué tout un tas de raisons fabuleuses qui avait charmé la meute lors de l'achat. Mais il savait que l'alpha en était arrivé à ce choix pour pouvoir disposer à loisir des plaisirs que pouvait lui offrir Stiles sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Et surtout par les enfants.

C'est dans une nudité tout à fait assumée qu'il sortit de la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Fier de son apparat, il traversa la salle de vie d'un pas conquérant et croisa la route de Félix, tout juste rentrée de son premier jour de classe. Stiles et Derek ayant consenti à la laisser se fondre parmi les humains arrivés au secondaire, elle avait été toute excitée pendant tout l'été. Ils se toisèrent un moment, Félix semblait perplexe devant la nudité de l'homme et celui-ci lui lança une œillade narquoise. Le jeune fille lui releva un de ses sourcils dubitatif et circonspect quoi qu'à moitié moqueur, une expression toute savamment apprise grâce à de longues heures à observer son big bad wolf de père.

_ Je ne comprendrais jamais, c'est avec **ça** que vous pensez que tout vous ait dû ? lança Félix sur un ton négligent.

Peter pendant un instant perdit pied. Il pensait être celui en position de force, après tout la fillette n'avait que onze ans, elle n'était pas au fait de ces choses-là et c'est dans une timidité et une confusion tout à fait rafraîchissantes que les jeunes filles de son âge se confondaient en excuses avant de partir, bafouillantes et rougissantes pour se terrer dans leurs chambres.

_ Tu sais, je vais finir par penser que c'est comme ça que vous désignez l'alpha, parce que, celle de papa est bien plus imposante. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai vu celle des autres, tu es en bonne course. Tu es pile entre Jackson et Scott, Isaac arrive bon dernier. Quoique, je n'ai jamais vu Vernon nu, il paraîtrait que les hommes noirs sont vraiment bien dotés, tu crois qu'il pourrait être alpha, lui aussi ?

L'aîné essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder contenance et haussa les épaules pour signifier que d'une part, il l'ignorait, d'autre part, il s'en foutait, et puis il se reprit, ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que l'on désignait l'alpha ! La jeune fille se moqua ostensiblement de lui et il lui prit soudain le désir grimpant de la remettre à sa place.

_ Tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que pourtant, ce n'est pas la taille, le plus important. C'est la manière de s'en servir qui compte, renchérit Félix un sourire carnassier flanqué sur sa jolie bouche.

Il regarda sa petite nièce dans les yeux, quelque part, il aimait cette insolence et ce sarcasme cinglant cachés au détour d'une conversation innocente et philosophique. Un sourire semblable à celui de sa comparse orna son visage. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Avec sa belle plastique et son tempérament de feu, cette petite mettrait tout le monde à ses pieds.

_ Peter ?

_ Tu te doutes que tu dois toutes ces choses à Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il semblerait en effet... Que veux-tu, ma mère m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux en m'abandonnant aux mains de ces deux-là.

Peter en rit, toujours aussi nu, et bientôt surpris par un émissaire en colère. Aïe.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Erica avait soufflé ses bougies depuis un moment déjà. Ils étaient tous réunis là, pour fêter ses vingt-neuf ans. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois et commençait à ressentir des envies plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, faisant de la vie de Boyd, des montagnes russes. Par moments, comme des instants fugaces de lucidité, elle se morfondait sur la situation et se répandait en excuses plus confuses les unes que les autres. Mais heureusement pour Vernon, sa belle blonde contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pu penser ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie harpie sanguinaire. Généralement, elle débordait d'émotions, oui, mais la colère pointait rarement le bout de son nez. Il faut dire aussi que l'homme savait quelle corde faire jouer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de sa louve.

C'est avec un air canaille que les deux aînés des enfants de la meute, maintenant âgés de douze et neuf ans, s'approchèrent d'elle pour lui offrir une petite boîte assez large et peu épaisse. Intriguée, elle l'a prit en main et secoua légèrement. Du papier. La graphiste designer était piquée par la curiosité et l'air très fier des deux enfants lui fit redoubler son envie d'ouvrir le cadeau à la hâte. Quand elle découvrit ce que contenait la boîte, une larme d'émotion s'échappa.

_ On l'a fait tous les deux, expliqua la jeune fille de douze ans.

Erica feuilleta les pages de la BD reliée avec des lacets de cuir. Les dessins étaient précaires mais plutôt bien exécutés pour leurs jeunes âges. Les traits n'étaient pas droits, les dialogues dans les bulles parfois hachurés, mais elle la trouvait magnifique.

_ C'est toi, commenta Alice en l'aidant à tourner les pages. Tu vois, tu sauves un chaton, et là, c'est le moment où Vernon te découvre en train de te battre contre des super-vilains. Il tombe directement amoureux de toi et vous avez au moins une vingtaine d'animaux dans votre maison.

Mais Erica ne regardait plus les planches bariolées, son regard était fixé sur le garçon de neuf ans qui se perdait dans ses explications. Elle se dit que, oui vraiment, elle voulait pouvoir élever ses enfants dans cette meute et les abonder d'amour comme l'avaient été Félix et Alice. Ils devenaient de merveilleuses personnes à mesure que le temps passait. Elle n'en revenait pas du travail incroyable que Stiles et Derek avaient fait avec ces deux-là. Pourtant, ce n'était pas toujours gagné. Et quand elle voyait à quel point Kira encore enceinte jusqu'au cou pouvait rencontrer des difficultés avec les jumeaux, elle reconnaissait volontiers que les autres membres de la meute n'avaient pour ainsi dire que la meilleure partie du travail.

Boyd la prit dans ses bras tout en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule pour observer le cadeau des enfants. Elle reposa sa tête contre le torse de son homme chevaleresque. Heureusement qu'il habitaient dans ce manoir, car sinon, Erica savait que Boyd lui ramènerait tellement d'animaux abandonnés qu'elle ne saurait plus où donner de la tête. En contrepartie, ils se rendaient régulièrement à titre de bénévoles dans des refuges pour apporter un peu d'amour à ces êtres esseulés.

Elle sourit, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur pour son futur. Elle savait que tout le monde serait là pour l'aider et la soutenir. Parce que, ça avait toujours fonctionné de cette manière dans leur meute. Aux yeux des humains, cela pourrait paraître étrange qu'un groupe de personnes partage une gigantesque maison, n'hésite pas à mettre en commun toutes leurs dépenses pour leur communauté et se consulte toujours pour la moindre décision. Pour certains, ce mode de vie serait certainement sectaire, pour d'autres, une colocation tardive et particulière, mais pour elle, il n'y avait pas meilleure manière de vivre. Elle se sentait choyée, comprise et soutenue chaque jour passant. La vie avec Boyd était parfaite. Elle aimait vraiment cet homme, ces enfants, cette maison, cette meute, cette vie tout simplement.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Allison était en train de ranger les courses dans le caddie, aidée par Félix tandis qu'Alice gardait l'attention des jumeaux portée sur sa personne. Jackson était resté au manoir, c'était la sieste de Timéo, Yuki et Victoire. Félix avait demandé à l'accompagner parce qu'elle sentait que ses premières règles ne tarderaient pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, la jeune fille de treize ans avait absolument souhaité prendre une coupe menstruelle. L'adolescente lui avait alors expliqué par le menu, en quoi, ce mode de protection était plus hygiénique à tout point de vue. Et que, vraiment, quand on est un loup, on ne s'émeut pas devant un peu de sang. Ce qui, bien sûr, avait fait partir Alice dans un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant la tête de la chasseuse. Elle s'était senti un peu bête en plein milieu du rayonnage et regrettait presque le barreau qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, complètement soulagée de pouvoir retrouver sa fille.

Finissant de disposer les dernière denrées dans le caddie, elle regardait les deux enfants de trois ans captivés par le tour de magie d'Alice effectué pour les calmer. Ils avaient failli se transformer en plein milieu du supermarché parce que l'enfant de dix ans leur avait fait peur en arrivant soudainement derrière eux. A partir de ce moment, Félix avait décrété que ça devenait le problème de son frère. Il était donc en charge de s'assurer que les deux bambins resteraient sages. Chose non aisée, quand on savait à quel point ces deux fripons étaient de vrais piles électriques. Contrairement à leur sœur, impossible de les faire dormir en journée sous peine de voir la nuit écourtée brutalement. Jackson et Allison n'avaient pas ce problème avec Victoire et du peu qu'il en savait, Erica et Boyd s'en sortait plutôt bien avec Timéo. Dans ces moment-là, la chasseuse se sentait vraiment désolée pour la renarde. Mais qui était assez bête pour remettre le couvert, tout de suite après un accouchement sans contraception ? C'était la première chose qu'on leur enseignait à la maternité.

Elle était presque sûre que Scott était responsable de ce désastre. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas jouer au innocent quand il entamait sa dernière année d'internat pour sa spécialisation. Quel foutu pédiatre ferait ça ? A croire que sa mésaventure avec Alice lui avait donné envie de prouver à la terre entière que cette femme était sienne.

_ Vous devriez surveiller un peu plus vos enfants, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

Allison sortit de ses songes, troublée par ce commentaire inopportun. Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard dédaigneux d'une sexagénaire aigrie et marquée par l'âge. La vieille femme toisait les enfants, l'œil mauvais. La chasseuse, particulièrement irritée d'autant que les enfants étaient tous scrupuleusement sages et ordonnés près du chariot croisa les bras et gonfla légèrement la poitrine pour se donner de la hauteur de manière tout à fait inconsciente. Son interlocutrice eut un petit rictus fort désagréable en la voyant faire.

_ Ne le prenez pas mal, après tout ce n'est jamais facile d'en élever autant, de pères différents et qui plus est, seule.

_ Oh, mais Allison n'est pas seule, intervint Alice. Jackson est resté à la maison pour surveiller les plus jeunes et n'ayez pas peur madame, nous ne sommes pas ses enfants, la sienne dort sous bonne garde, surveillée par son père. En revanche, elle a eu la gentillesse et la présence d'esprit de nous emmener avec elle pour que nous puissions profiter du beau temps. Nous n'avons pas eu un soleil aussi radieux depuis, trois mois je crois, nous n'en pouvions plus. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes une très grande famille et personne ne laisse qui que ce soit derrière lui. Nous ne voudrions pas que nos parents, passé soixante ans, se retrouvent livrés à eux-même, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis presque certain que si nous leur infligions une telle punition, ils deviendraient méchants et mesquins. Quoique je ne m'en fasse pas, ils s'aiment tellement que je suis sûr, qu'à cet âge encore, ils passeront leurs temps enfermés dans leur chambre dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. C'est vraiment beau de s'aimer à ce point. Mais vous connaissez ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La mégère se retrouva penaude devant le jeune garçon, fort de ses convictions et de sa verve qu'il n'avait pas oublié dans sa poche. Elle bégaya une réponse chevrotante et incompréhensible, incapable de trouver ses mots face à autant d'impertinence déguisée sous tant de politesse et de vérité.

_ Remarquez, ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver chaussure à son pied. Mais dans la famille, nous avons une sorte de don incroyable pour trouver la personne qui nous correspond le mieux, sans parler du fait que nous nous entendons tous bien. Bien sûr, il nous arrive de nous disputer, nous sommes plus de vingt dans une grande maison et la famille va encore s'agrandir. Mais nous avons appris à dialoguer en toute sérénité et ouverture d'esprit. Mon père est un génie que voulez-vous. Il arrive toujours à trouver les mots pour apaiser les tensions entre nous. Et vous voulez savoir le plus beau ? C'est que malgré le fait que tous les adultes aient des professions très prenantes, ils prennent toujours de leur temps pour nous apporter de l'attention. Nous n'aurions pas pu rêver meilleure famille, vraiment. Mais je ne vais pas vous retarder davantage, nous avons encore énormément de choses à faire et je suppose que vous avez un groupe senior quelconque à rejoindre pour leur raconter vos péripéties du jour. Fabuleux. Au revoir madame.

Il retourna près du caddie, l'empoigna et le poussa avec une nonchalance non feinte. La commère se retrouva totalement hébété devant ses courses alors que la caissière essayait de lui faire remarquer qu'elle dérangeait les autres clients à rester plantée sans payer. Une fois éloignés de quelques mètres, Félix et Allison laissèrent libre cours à leur hilarité tandis qu'Alice les regardait, espiègle et fier de lui. Il n'était pas né, celui qui réussirait à mettre la discorde au sein de cette meute.

_ Malia a raison, Alice, tu es un super-héros, comme ton père, lâcha la chasseuse en essuyant les petite larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux à force de rire. Merci.

Le garçon piqua un fard soudain et le rire de sa sœur redoubla alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras pour une étreinte attendrie et taquine.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Isaac était sorti de son bureau pour se prendre un en-cas. Il venait de finir son chapitre, qu'il avait envoyé à son éditeur alors, il se permettait un moment de détente pour décompresser un peu. Il regarda l'horloge, Malia ne tarderait pas à rentrer du travail. Il était content parce qu'elle soit moins prise par ses obligations professionnelles depuis que Lou était dans leurs vies. Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'en avoir un deuxième et même un troisième, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils manquaient de moyens.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Félix pour débarquer dans la cuisine, l'adolescente rentrait tout juste du lycée. Elle jeta presque son sac sur l'îlot central avant de prendre un siège pour s'affaler à moitié sur la table. Elle finit tout de même par se redresser, soudain consciente de la présence de l'adulte et très intéressée par son inactivité. Isaac se figea. Il connaissait ce regard, ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

_ Isaac, j'ai un service à te demander.

L'adulte se détendit légèrement, au moins l'adolescente était frontale. Il pouvait encore espérer pouvoir échapper à ses petits plans farfelus.

_ Je t'écoute, répondit-il prudemment en prenant une gorgée de son café.

_ Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à faire fellation.

Le loup s'étouffa, avalant de travers et toussa à outrance.

_ Quoi ? cria-t-il abasourdi.

_ Et bien tu sais, un pénis, ma bouche, je veux apprendre. Je sais qu'il y a des techniques, expliqua la jeune femme en toute simplicité.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es dit que c'est à moi que tu demanderais ça ? demanda Isaac toujours pantois.

_ Et bien, c'est simple, je ne peux pas en parler à mon père ou Stiles pour des raisons qui me paraissent évidentes. Peter se servirait de ça contre moi et je subirais son chantage jusqu'à la fin des temps. Scott est clairement trop prude. Vernon est trop, comment dire, je ne sais pas, mais ça briserait l'image que j'ai de lui, tu vois. Jackson, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il en parle trop pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose. Et il y a toi. Tu es écrivain alors tu as l'esprit plus ouvert que les autres. Ce qui offre une infinité de possibilités. Sans parler du fait que tu es avec Malia. Malia est le genre de femme à aimer découvrir toutes sortes de choses et de pratiques, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec elle et je suis persuadée que si elle est restée si longtemps avec toi, c'est que tu la contentes amplement. Oh et j'oubliais, il est de notoriété publique que ce sont ceux qui possèdent des pénis dans la moyenne qui savent le mieux s'en servir.

Isaac s'était assis, il se sentait défaillir.

_ Mais enfin Félix, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'accepterais ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis avec Malia et je suis très heureux comme ça pour ne pas rompre ce que j'ai eu du mal à obtenir, j'ai appris de mes erreurs vois-tu et je ne compte pas en faire une autre, juste, parce que tu veux apprendre. Et, bref, je me doute bien que c'est parce que tu as un petit copain que tu me demandes ça, après tout, tu as dix-sept ans, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est avec lui que tu dois expérimenter ces choses-là, avec une personne que tu aimes ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Isaac, Malia ne t'en voudra pas pour ça et si je viens vers toi, c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas apprendre avec un novice comme moi, tu imagines le désastre ?

_ Oh crois-moi, Malia n'apprécierait pas du tout de me trouver en train de t'apprendre à faire une fellation.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans, rétorqua Félix confuse.

_ Et bien aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à une petite tête comme toi, nous sommes très exclusifs et fidèles l'un à l'autre. Personne n'a partagé notre lit. Sans parler du fait que je me ferais décapiter par ton père et Stiles s'il me prenait l'idée de te toucher, expliqua l'adulte éberlué, à la limite de l'apoplexie.

_ Mais Isaac ? De quoi tu parles ? Je veux juste que tu me donnes des conseils, s'insurgea la jolie métisse.

_ Ho, souffla l'adulte soulagé.

_ Est-ce, Est-ce que tu as cru, tu as cru que je voulais pratiquer avec toi ? interrogea la jeune femme en se retenant visiblement de rire.

_ Ne te moque pas, ta manière de me le demander était très confuse, grogna Isaac vexé.

Félix n'en put plus et laissa libre cours à sa moquerie. La bonne humeur emplissant la pièce, l'adulte sourit de la voir se tordre de rire sur le meuble de la cuisine. Alice qui venait de rentrer se dirigea dans la pièce pour aller à leur rencontre, interpellé par l'hilarité de sa sœur.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, un sourire au lèvres. L'éclat dans la voix de Félix avait cet effet-là sur tout le monde.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne, loupiot de mon cœur, badina sa sœur après s'être calmée.

_ Oh allez !

_ Un jour, je te raconterai, promit-elle devant sa bouille de chiot abandonné.

Alice avait un charme animal dont il savait jouer. Bien qu'il ne l'utilisait clairement pas de la même façon avec la meute qu'avec les badauds, il n'en restait pas moins irrésistible.

_ Isaac, tu es d'accord alors ? reprit Félix qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, mais devant l'incertitude de son aîné, elle rajouta. Je prendrai un calepin et un crayon, et si tu veux, j'attendrai même que Malia soit rentrée pour que vous le fassiez tous les deux. Promis, pas de pratique, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin.

_ D'accord, répondit Isaac, vaincu.

Ces enfants étaient diaboliques, mais ils savaient comment se faire aimer.

A n'en pas douter.

 **FIN** _(Pour de vrai cette fois)_

* * *

 _Une page qui se tourne la fin d'un sucre d'orge, bref  
_

 _J'espère que vous êtes repus mes loups car je m'arrête ici pour celle-ci._

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Guest** Une magnifique fiction où j'ai pris plaisir à la lire... J'apprécie de fictions en fictions ton écriture...bonne continuation dans ta créativité...merci pour ce don...

 _Je... Wouah! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que... Merci. Je me suis retrouvée toute bête devant mon écran en lisant ta review. Je ne sais pas si je mérite ce compliment mais ça me va droit au cœur._


End file.
